


Love Undercover

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: CSI: series [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: In part one of this series, Nick and Greg get sent on a special undercover mission by Grissom and Brass, an undercover mission as a couple at an all exclusive couples resort. Their mission is to find their targets and keep them safe while maintaining the illusion that they are a happily married couple, but they may end up finding more then they bargained for while at Lovers Lane Resort.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: CSI: series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646380
Comments: 66
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Greg."

"Hey, Nick," the sandy blond turned and answered while he poured himself a coffee in the meeting room, "ready for another roaring night on the town?"

Nick chuckled as Greg walked over to join him at the table, going out of his way to take the seat directly beside him. "Never a dull moment in Vegas on the graveyard shift, that's for sure."

Greg nodded as he sipped his coffee pushing closer to Nick, allowing his leg to touch his under the table. 

Nick noticed immediately, felt the heat from Greg's touch send fire flowing through his body. Nick always noticed the touches, the slight brushing of skin between them when they were together, how close Greg always had to be to him. Did he mind? Definitely not, in fact, if he could manage, Nick would also find himself gravitating towards Greg. The two of them, as Nick's sister liked to put it when they spoke on the phone, were very good at "dancing around each other." And though Nick would admit that yes, he did more often than not find himself dancing around his feelings for Greg, he wasn't sure if he could say the same for Greg. As far as Nick was concerned Greg was just being Greg. The closeness that Greg felt to Nick couldn't be the same feelings he felt for Greg. He wished he could know for sure, find some way to test the waters to see if Greg maybe held some feelings for him, but he wasn't sure how to go about that. Especially in a way that wouldn't ruin the friendship they had. Sure, he wanted Greg but he also didn't want to lose him. 

"Hello, team," Nick and Greg both looked up to Grissom as he and the rest of the team entered the room to join them, though Greg's leg remained pressed up against Nick's, "assignments for everyone. For Catherine and Warrick, a dead body in the desert, for Sara, a robbery turned homicide, and for Nick and Greg… I have a special request."

"And that's our que," Catherine stood, giving Warrick a pat on the shoulder, "meet you at the car in ten."

He nodded to her and stood with Sara and followed her out, closing the door and leaving a very confused Nick and Greg to stare up at Grissom. 

Nick looked between him and Greg for a moment then asked, "What's the request, Boss?"

Grissom took a few steps forwards and sat across from them, "Brass has asked a special favour of us. A friend of his, a very well known and successful judge who does a lot for this team, has asked for some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Obviously, being as successful as he is comes with some setbacks," both Greg and Nick nodded in agreeance, "he's put a lot of horrible people behind bars and now he's worried that one of those cases might be coming back to haunt him. Recently he's been getting threats, though not towards himself, but his family. Specifically his only child, his son, James Howard."

"Son of Judge Bruce Howard," Greg spoke as he leaned on the table, "yeah, we know Judge Howard, he's a good man."

"That he is," Grissom continued, "which is why we are going to help him get to the bottom of this. The threats he's been getting, we haven't been able to trace back to any of the people he's put away, but by the sounds of things this person wants to act fast. We've advised Judge Howard's son be placed in protective custody until we can find who's sending the threats, but unfortunately James thinks the notes are a scare tactic and is refusing protective custody."

"So," Nick scrunched his face at Grissom, "if he's refusing protection, then what do you want us to do?"

"Nick's right. If you have us following him around all day, he'll just dodge us if he doesn't want the detail."

Grissom sighed and folded his hands over the table, "We're not giving him a detail, not completely." Both looked at him with furrowed brows, "He's resisting the protection but Judge Howard is insisting on it until this all gets sorted. So we are sending you two in undercover, but it's going to be… delicate."

"How so?" Nick asked. 

"In lieu of a protection detail, James has agreed to leave town for a few weeks. So you two will be going to the same place, a resort."

"That sounds great!" Greg slapped a hand against Nick's shoulder, "I could go for a mini vacation!"

"Why is it delicate?" Nick asked slowly, "What's the catch?" 

"It's a couple's resort," he eyed them both, "we are sending you two in as a… as a couple."

"Oh…" Nick noticed then how Greg's leg suddenly wasn't against his, and instantly missed the warmth. 

"It's only until we can get this sorted out and then we can bring you two back home and put you back in the field. You'll just have to pretend to be a couple as best you can until then. Can you do that?"

"I…" Nick turned to look to Greg for his answer, but Greg was just staring at the table, stock still. 

"Guys?" Grissom waved a hand in front of them. 

"Yeah," Greg answered first, rubbing a hand over his forehead, "yeah, we can do that."

When Grissom turned to Nick for his answer, he merely turned from Greg and nodded. "Good. Go home and pack a bag, meet back here in an hour and I'll give you directions to the resort. Check in's tonight and the actual resort activities start tomorrow. While you're there all we want you to do is stick close to James and his partner, make sure they stay safe, and just fake your relationship as best you can."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Nick flashed a smile to Grissom, then turned to Greg, but he still refused to look at him. 

"Great, I'll meet you two in the parking lot in an hour," then he left. 

Nick turned back to Greg to speak but before he could even open his mouth Greg was out of his seat and bolting out of the room. Nick watched him leave with a sigh and slumped back in his chair. 

Obviously Nick was right. The touching and closeness between them didn't mean anything coming from Greg. Especially considering the reaction he just had to having to pretend to be a couple, obviously he was repulsed by the idea. He didn't return Nick's feelings and this resort was only going to prove to be hell for Nick. Having to pretend to be in a relationship with Greg, something he had fantasized about, something he had yearned for, only to have it in his grasp but not be a reality. Once the assignment was over, they'd go back to normal. Nick could never have Greg the way he wanted to, and that killed him. But maybe he could make the most of it, enjoy his time with Greg at least. It would be Nick's dream to have Greg fall for him, have the resort be just what they needed to pull them together, but if all he could get was a few weeks of alone time with Greg, he'd take it. He'd take anything he could get when it came to Greg, even if it had to be fake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg was back at the labs in less than an hour with his bags packed and ready to go. He still had twenty minutes before he had to meet Grissom and Nick in the parking lot, and was currently wandering the halls of the lab trying to calm his stomach and not throw up. He was so nervous about this resort and having to pretend to be in a relationship with Nick, to be in love with Nick, because in the end… he didn't really want to pretend. 

He stopped hard when he slammed into another body coming out of one of the offices, stuck in his thoughts he hadn't even seen them step out. 

"Sorry, Hodges," he readjusted the bag on his shoulder that shifted with the impact, "I wasn't paying attention."

"No worries," he eyed Greg's bags, "going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck feeling as the heat started creeping up into his cheeks, "Grissom and Brass are sending me and Nick on an undercover mission, we have to go to a couple's resort for a few weeks, maybe longer, and pretend to be a couple. We have to pretend to be in love, Hodges! And… and we are gunna have to sleep in the same bed, hold hands, maybe… maybe even kiss just to make sure the other couples at the resort believe us, and.. and-"

"Greg, buddy, slow down a second," Hodges held his hands up trying to get Greg to calm down a bit before asking, "what's the big deal? I mean, it's only pretend, just for the job, and sure you might have to kiss but it'll be fine. It shouldn't be hard anyways, Nick's a handsome guy. Just close your eyes and pretend you're kissing your favourite actress. And once the jobs over everything goes back to normal. So, what's the issue?"

"The issue," Greg began, grabbing Hodges by the arm and dragging him into the nearest office and closing the door, "is that yes, I understand that all of this is fake, a pretend relationship just for the undercover mission, but… but I don't want it to be fake, Hodges, I don't want to pretend. I want…"

Hodges tilted his head back with a nod, realization hitting him, "You have real feelings for Nick!"

Greg just sighed and nodded. 

"Well that's… that's great, Greg! This could be a stepping stone for you two."

"No, it's not great. Going into this, having to be in a relationship with Nick, something that I actually want, only to eventually have to come to the realization that it's not reality. I just have a feeling that when this is all over, I'm gunna come out a little heartbroken. It's just going to be a glimpse of something I can never have," he ran a hand down his face then shook his head, "and besides, who says that Nick even feels the same way. I've been dropping hints since we first met and he's never given any sign that he feels the same, or even bats for the same team as me."

"I dunno, Greg, Nick's a pretty shy guy. Maybe this will be the push you two need." Then he smirked and added, "And I think that Cowboy's saved one or two horses if you catch my drift."

"I don't think so, I think this is just going to be a trip full of disappointment," Greg spoke as he rubbed his eyes, "I gotta go Hodges, they'll be waiting for me in the parking lot by now. See you when we get back I guess."

He followed Greg out the door and stopped to watch him walk down the hallway a bit before shouting after him, "Bring condoms!" He chuckled a little when Greg turned back, slightly horrified, then turned again and started walking even faster. "Buy some when you stop for gas! Trust me, Greg! Maybe buy two boxes, I have a feeling you'll need them! And if anything happens call me so I can tell you I told you so!"

He wasn't ashamed to say that the sight of Greg full on sprinting down the hall kept him in high spirits all day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ready for this?"

Greg nearly jumped out his skin when Nick's voice startled him from behind, but tried to remain normal as he answered, "I… yeah, I think so." 

"Greg, Nick," Grissom greeted as he joined them beside the car, "I've got a few things for you before you leave."

"Lay it on us, Boss."

"First off, from myself and Brass, thank you for taking this assignment," both boys nodded, "and now, a little housekeeping. For the sake of keeping things as simple as possible, you'll both keep your first names, but since you are going to a couple's resort, Greg you're going to take Nick's last name. You are now Greg Stokes," he reached out his hands and placed an item in both boys' hands as he spoke. Greg opened his hand to reveal a golden band, and looked over to see Nick had an identical one. "Congratulations on your nuptials. Now, for the rest of your stories. You both met in college and married a year ago, this resort is your anniversary present to yourselves. Nick, you're an accountant and Greg you're a veterinary technician, and if anything else comes up I'm sure you two can figure it out without blowing your cover."

"We got this, Boss, no worries," Nick nodded to Grissom with a smile. 

"I know you do, Nicky," he gave Nick a pat on the arm and continued, "now, the assignment should be fairly easy. Aside from us, Brass, and Judge Howard, no one else knows that James will be at this resort. Everything was paid for in cash, so hopefully whoever is sending the threats won't be able to trace James there, but we have you two there just as a precaution. So hopefully you won't have to do much, but keep an eye out just in case."

"We'll watch him," Greg said as he took the file Grissom was holding out to him, James's picture on the front, "make sure he stays safe."

"I know you guys will do fine, but if anything happens, call me." 

With one last nod from each boy, Grissom left them to throw their bags in the car and head to the address he had given them. But before they did, Nick grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him back. 

"This, uh, this might seem like an odd request." 

"What is it?" Greg asked. 

Nick stepped towards Greg, putting himself in his space, staring at the ground as he asked, "I know this is all pretend, for the assignment, but I'm a traditional man. So, I was wondering if I could… if you'd be okay if I put your ring on you?"

"Oh," Greg raised his brows, a little surprised at the question but certainly not opposed as he handed Nick his ring, "yeah, go ahead."

Nick smiled as he took the ring, then Greg's hand, and slid the ring onto his left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

Greg took a second to look at the ring on his hand, a small smile creeping across his face, then held out his hand to Nick, "My turn," and Nick gave him his matching ring, "with this ring, Nick, I thee wed." 

Before Greg could pull his hands away, Nick took them and held them in his own, admiring both of their rings. After a minute or two Greg pulled back and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Nick as he said, "Al-alright, let's head out then. Long drive ahead of us." 

And Nick watched as he rounded the car and jumped in the passenger seat. That was an odd reaction, and Nick certainly did not miss the blush that was slowly creeping up Greg's neck while they held hands. Maybe there would be a shred of hope that Greg did hold some feelings for him, he just had to find a way to stop Greg from pulling back so he could get some answers out of him. There could very well be a chance that this resort wouldn't be as disappointing as Nick had thought it would be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been driving for a few hours now. So far it had been an oddly quiet ride, neither saying much more than a few words between them, mostly directions. 

It was about two in the afternoon when Nick pulled off the road and into a gas station. He pulled up to the pumps and turned to Greg, "Just gunna fill up. I don't think there will be many other gas stations, if any, between here and the resort. Won't be long."

Greg just nodded and watched Nick hop out of the car. He sat in the deafening silence for a moment, his knee bouncing uncontrollably as Hodges' words from earlier came crashing back into his mind. Playing over and over again on a loop until suddenly he was crashing out of the car and practically running across the parking lot. 

Nick looked to him with furrowed brows as he walked past him and he said, "Just gunna grab some things inside, meet you back in the car." He didn't even give Nick a chance to answer before he was inside the convenience store and sprinting through the aisles. 

There was a young couple in the store with him, as well as an older man grabbing a case of beer. He watched them wander through the store and he slowly hovered around the one aisle he wanted to go down. He watched as the older man quickly made his way to the cash and paid for his beer, and Greg wanted to scream as the younger couple seemed to be taking their sweet time trying to decide between twix or cookies and cream. He was tempted to just buy them both if it would make them leave faster. But finally they decided on Twix and left the store, so Greg took his chance. 

While there was no one else in the store he took a quick turn down the aisle he had been hovering around and grabbed what he wanted. He quickly ran to the cash and practically slammed the items on the counter, startling the cashier. The young man behind the counter eyed the two boxes of condoms, then slid his eyes up to Greg's ring, then out to the only car left in the parking lot where Nick was still pumping the gas. When he looked back to Greg with a sly smile he just looked away and reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay. 

When the young man handed him his bag he took it and ran out the door, hiding the bag from Nick as he walked past him and hopped back in the passenger side, and Nick got in after him, eyeing him as he started the car. 

"What did you get?" He asked, leaning toward the bag at Greg's feet, "Anything good?"

Greg shoved his legs closed, blocking Nick's line of sight, "Just some candy!" He reached in and pulled out two chocolate bars showing Nick, "You want Twix or cookies and cream?"

"Or we could go halfsies on both?"

"Good plan." Greg started opening them as Nick pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. 

"See," Nick mused with a playful tone, "this is why I wear the pants in this relationship." 

"Oh, you think so?" Greg asked, trying not to laugh and Nick nodded, "Well, I usually find that the people who say they wear the pants, actually don't."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Nick flashed him a quick smirk and Greg just shook his head with a chuckle. 

He reached a hand across to Nick with a piece of cookies and cream, "Open up, Hubby."

Nick smiled and took it from Greg's fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled into the resort shortly after six that night. Nick parked the car in the fairly empty lot and turned to Greg. "You wanna check us in? I'll grab the bags and meet you inside."

"Sure thing," Greg nodded, then took a breath, "you, uh, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, man, we got this." 

Greg just nodded again as Nick pat his shoulder with a smile and said, "I'll meet you inside, hubby," and got out of the car to grab the bags. 

Greg took another few seconds inside the car to calm his shaking limbs, then grabbed the file folder Grissom had given them before they left. Inside, he pulled out his new drivers license that now read 'Greg Stokes' and the receipt proving payment for the resort. 

When he walked inside the small log cabin that was being used as their reception area, he was greeted by an older lady with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Lovers Lane Resort, are you checking in?"

"Yes," he smiled back at her and stepped up to the desk, "we are."

"Do you have your receipt and some photo ID? I'll need your partner's ID as well."

He handed her both items and gestured towards the door, "He's just grabbing the bags, should be in soon."

"That's not a problem, love, I'll start the process while we wait for him."

And as if on cue Nick walked inside carrying all of their bags and stepped up beside Greg. He placed the bags on the floor by his feet and smiled at the lady behind the desk, "Hi there, Ma'am."

"Hello, and welcome!" She turned from the computer for a moment to return Nick's smile, "I have your partner's ID, but may I borrow yours for a moment?"

He popped his licence out of his wallet and handed it to her, and she placed it on her desk beside Greg's, "How long have you two been married?"

Greg found himself still a bit unstable and unable to answer, but Nick swooped in smoothly and calmly, surprising Greg as he placed a hand on his waist and said, "One wonderful year! It's our anniversary this weekend."

"Oh, congratulations!" She clapped her hands together, "You two make a lovely couple! And I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time here for your anniversary. We have lots of great activities planned, you'll love it."

"We've been looking forward to it for months now, can't wait to see what you've got in store."

Greg turned his attention to Nick, in awe of how easily he slipped into this role when he felt like he was going to explode any second. But as much as he was loving this already, the closeness of Nick, his arm around him, hand on his waist, he had to take a second to remind himself not to get too caught up. This was not reality and could never be. 

"Alright then," the lady said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "here's your ID back, and Tyler over there will show you two lovely gentlemen to your cabin. It's your home here for the next three weeks, so make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be served to you tonight in your cabin, and breakfast every morning, but starting tomorrow, lunch and dinner will be served in our great Hall for all couples. An itinerary has been left in your room, so feel free to attend any of the activities that are scheduled, other than that you are free to use what the facility has to offer at any time. And should you need anything else just pick up the bedside phone and it will dial directly to the front desk. Enjoy your first night gentlemen."

"Thanks a lot," was all Greg could manage at the moment as they turned from the desk. 

Nick bent down to grab the bags but Tyler stepped in and took them instead telling them to follow him to their cabin. As he walked out the door Greg made to follow him but stopped when Nick gave his arm a pat. He turned back to look at him and Nick just held a hand out towards him. He stared at it for a moment in question before he realized Nick wanted him to hold his hand. 

He took it and Nick pulled him close to his side as they followed Tyler towards the cabins. It was great, being pulled into Nick's side and holding hands as they walked in the night, but again Greg was hit in the gut by the heart wrenching reminder that this was all fake. Just a show for the lady at the desk and now Tyler. Once the door closed behind them, it would go back to normal. 

They walked for about five minutes before Tyler walked up the porch steps of one of the cabins and opened the door, "And this is your new home for the next three weeks."

They walked inside and both were actually stunned at how nice it was inside. There was a sitting area with a coffee table, couch, and recliner. A small kitchen area at the back, though if they were being fed they were both sure they wouldn't use it much. To the right of the sitting area was the bedroom, and from what they could see from the front door, it had a pretty sizable bed. There was also a fireplace, a welcome basket with wine and cheese on the coffee table, and the whole place gave off a very homey feel that warmed both boys. 

"Here's your key," Tyler turned and handed the key to Nick, "there's water and a few other drinks in the fridge, some snacks as well, and ice in the freezer. Bathroom is through the bedroom. Feel free to use the fireplace whenever you like, and if you need anything else, just pick up the phone."

"Thanks man," Nick said as he let go of Greg's hand and walked Tyler to the door. 

With the comforting warmth of Nick's hand in his gone, Greg slowly wandered towards the bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway. He knew this was coming, but now that it was right in front of him, he didn't quite know how to handle it. 

"How do you wanna handle this?" He asked as Nick came to stand beside him. 

"I'm okay with sharing." Greg turned a quick glance to him. "Unless you don't feel comfortable with that. I can take the couch."

"No! No, it's fine," he said, maybe a little too quickly, "we can share the bed. It's fine."

"Alright then," Nick smiled then walked past him with a few bags and grabbed some clothes, "I'm gunna take a shower and get comfortable before they bring us food. I think the tv in the living room has Netflix, if you wanna pick a movie to watch together?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Okay, I'll be ten minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg sat on the oversized, though very comfortable couch, and spent the entire time Nick was in the shower searching through Netflix. He wasn't sure what to watch, or what Nick would want to watch. Car chase? Some kind of action? Horror? Thriller? He was getting a headache. 

He turned when the bedroom door opened and Nick walked out, and he had to actually force his mouth closed to stop himself from drooling. Nick walked out in nothing but loose pj pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, no shirt, hair still wet and messy from the shower, water droplets slowly trailing over his toned chest-

"Greg!" Nick waved in front of his dazed eyes and he shook his head. 

"Sorry, what?"

Nick chuckled, "Like what you see?"

"I…" Nick was clearly pleased with how fast Greg had gone beat red at the statement as he continued to stutter, "I… no… I just…"

Nick couldn't help but laugh and think it was cute as Greg quickly turned around in his seat and brought his attention back to the tv, lifting the remote. "I can't find anything to watch. And I just wasn't expecting you to come out of the shower half naked, that's all."

He laughed again and moved to sit next to Greg, leaving some space between them. "I said I was getting comfortable. You should change too."

"I… fine, I'll be back in a second. Find something to watch."

And Greg left for the bedroom. 

Nick took up the remote and started flipping through. He wasn't sure what Greg would like, but maybe something sweet? A romantic movie maybe? He still wasn't sure if Greg had any feelings for him, but the way he looked at him when he came out of the shower was certainly a confidence booster. And maybe, just maybe, there might be a smidge of something there? Maybe this resort could be just what Nick needed to get some sort of answers about Greg. About whether or not they could have a chance. 

Greg came back then in the same attire as Nick. Low hanging pj pants and no shirt. Nick turned and he too admired Greg, who certainly didn't miss taking his chance to get in a little teasing of his own. 

As soon as Greg walked out of the bedroom and saw the way Nick was ogling him over the couch, he shook his head with a smirk and decided what the hell, he might as well take advantage of this while he could, while they had the three weeks together. Even if it was pretend, the way Nick was staring at him definitely wasn't. 

So in a moment of bravery he asked smugly, "Like what you see?" And turned slightly to show his toned back. 

It took all of Nick's effort not to jump him right then and there, but instead plastered on a smirk and answered back in a husky voice, "I most certainly do, cowboy." 

And when he wiggled his eyebrows that was all it took to get Greg turning red again and shyly returning to his spot beside Nick. 

"Did you pick a movie yet? I didn't know if you'd wanna watch action, or horror, or thriller."

"What about a romance?" 

Greg raised his brows and turned to face Nick, "Didn't think you were into romantic movies."

"Oh, Greg," he smirked and pushed play on a movie, "I love a good romance, I'm quite a romantic myself actually, and maybe I'll show you just how much while we're on this retreat."

"Right," Greg nodded, and Nick noticed how his smile suddenly fell as he turned back to the tv, "gotta make it look good."

Nick frowned. That wasn't what he meant, and why had playful Greg suddenly turned back into all business Greg. Nick was sure that getting answers about him and Greg would be hard, but if he was going to keep randomly closing himself off like that, it was going to be harder than he thought. But he was still going to try. 

A knock on the door came shortly after they started the movie, and Nick got up to answer it. Tyler handed him a covered tray and left quickly. Nick walked back inside and placed the tray on the table between them, revealing homemade pizza, and they ate and watched the movie quietly. 

About halfway through the movie, pizza devoured, Nick risked a glance over at Greg and chuckled. He was falling asleep, head nodding and falling to the side as his body tried to get comfortable. After watching for a moment Nick took pity and shifted closer, pulling the almost sleeping Greg to lay his head on his shoulder. 

Greg startled awake at the feeling of falling over, pushing away from Nick, eyes still pretty much closed. "You're alright," he hushed, pulling him back down, "go back to sleep, we had a long drive today." Greg nodded slowly and let Nick guide him to lay on his shoulder with an arm wrapped around him, and Nick went back to watching the movie. 

Greg slept through the rest of the movie, curled up against Nick's side. And though Nick really didn't want to move, he turned off the tv and stood lifting Greg into his arms. He carried him bridal towards the bedroom, smiling when Greg wrapped his arms around his neck in his sleep. He placed him softly on the bed, pulled the blankets over him, and slid in on the other side. 

He rolled to his side and watched Greg for a few minutes, so peaceful in his sleep, the sight of perfection. He wanted to touch, to reach out and pull him in, but whether or not there were feelings on Greg's side, he was obviously very nervous about their closeness. So as much as he wanted to, he also didn't want to scare Greg. So for now, he'd have to just settle for looking until he fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones going out to the lovely panchostokes (AKA bodwolf run), Youre beautiful my friend, and thank you again for your kind words about the last chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the slight crack in the curtains the next morning, hitting Greg's face and stirring him awake. He snuggled closer to the warmth underneath him, burying himself into it, wrapping his arms around it. Until he realized that the warmth was snuggling back. 

His eyes shot open and he remembered where he was. He was at the resort, with Nick… in the same bed. But how had he even gotten there? He remembered watching the movie but nothing after that. Did Nick… did he carry him here?

In a sudden panic at the intimate action of cuddling, and the thought that Nick was probably doing this in his sleep and would freak out when he woke up, Greg tried to slowly wiggle out of Nick's hold. He moved as slowly as he could, trying not to wake him up, but Nick's arms tightened the second he started wiggling and pulled him back into his chest. Greg didn't know what to do, he was stuck in Nick's hold and was terrified of what would happen when he woke up. Not to mention the fact that Greg was loving the feel of Nick's bare chest on his own, and needed to get out of this situation immediately before another one arose. 

"Where you goin'?"

Shivers went through Greg's entire body with Nick's voice. He froze, he must have been talking in his sleep, so maybe if he didn't answer Nick would just roll over. 

"Greg," he started rubbing his thumb over Greg's shoulder, "where you going?"

"Are… are you awake, Nick?" 

He nodded against Greg's shoulder, "Have been for a while. So, where you going?"

"I, uh…" Greg had his hands hovering in the air, not sure exactly where to put them, not wanting to touch Nick's bare chest, "I was just gunna get out of bed, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Stay, Greggy," he tightened his hold on Greg even more, "I want you to stay."

Greg didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Just remained where he was, quiet, hands still hovering. 

"Unless you're not comfortable with it," Nick started to loosen his arms, "I can get out of the bed."

"No!" He shouted as Nick started to shift out from under him, "No, don't go. Stay."

Nick smiled and settled back down in the bed, allowing Greg to shift closer and cuddle back into him, this time bringing his hands down to rest on Nick. They both laid there and enjoyed each other's warmth and embrace. Nick rubbed his hands up and down Greg's arms and back, and Greg nuzzled into the crook of Nick's neck. 

He wanted this to be real, for this to be his everyday life. If Greg could wake up to this everyday for the rest of his life, he could die happy. 

They laid there for a while after that, both falling in and out of sleep until the doorbell rang and forced Nick out of bed. 

He took the breakfast tray from Tyler and placed it on the table in the living room, joining Greg on the couch and digging in. 

"So," Nick started after a bite of toast, "we should head to the meet and greet in the food hall this morning and hopefully become friends with James Howard and his partner."

"Yeah," Greg nodded and reached over to Nick's plate to dip his toast in Nick's yolk, "and then stick close after that."

Nick smiled to himself as Greg continued to pick food off Nick's plate. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't seem like we're following them around the resort."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Greg said as he stood and walked into the bedroom, "a couple of fine detectives such as ourselves should be able to handle it."

Nick watched from his place on the couch as Greg stripped down to his boxers and started to change. "Uh, yeah… we should be fine." He got up and walked into the room to change too, trying to keep himself from staring too much. "Once we're both ready we'll head to the food hall and be the happiest couple on the resort."

Greg didn't look back at Nick but just nodded, slipped on his sweater, and left the room as Nick sighed after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they stepped out of their cabin Nick reached for Greg's hand and they walked to the food hall together. When they walked inside they were greeted by Tyler who handed them both name tags. They put them on their shirts, held hands again, and walked inside to join the other couples. 

There were at least ten other couples inside, all already mingling, but Nick and Greg were only interested in two specific people. 

"Okay," Greg said as they slowly walked through the crowd, "let's find James and his partner and then find a way to subtly start a conversation with them."

"What do we say?" Nick asked as they slowly started walking forwards. 

Greg shrugged, "Let's find them first and then just wing it."

They sifted through the crowd a little longer then Greg pulled back on Nick’s hand and stopped them, pointing across the room. "That's James."

"Alright," Nick nodded, "let's head over. You got a plan?"

Greg pouted his lips and looked around for a second, "Maybe…" As they got closer he took a champagne glass from one of the waiters trays, and just before they reached James, Greg turned and bumped into him, dropping his glass on the floor and all over both of their shoes. 

Nick stood stock still for a few seconds then whispered to Greg, "That was your plan?!" 

Greg just shrugged at him before turning and placing a hand on James's shoulder, "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The two of them stepped back and out of the puddle as a staff member came over with a mop. James turned and patted his hand over Greg's with a smile. "It's no problem, tight quarters in here with everyone up and walking around."

"Still, I ruined your shoes, man." James waved him off then Greg took his opportunity to stretch a hand out. "I'm Greg, by the way, Greg Stokes and this is my… my husband, Nick." 

"Hi," Nick stepped in and shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

"And you," he smiled when he shook Nick's hand and looked to Greg, "you're a lucky man, Greg, he's a very handsome man."

"You're telling me," Greg winked, then James turned and put his arm around the man beside him and pulled him into their little group. 

"I'm James Howard and this is my boyfriend Oliver Porter."

"Hi everyone," they all waved to Oliver and he waved back.

"So, what brings you two to the resort?" James asked. 

"It's our anniversary this weekend," Greg answered with a smile as Nick pulled him in. 

"How long have you two been together?" 

Nick answered this time, "Together for three years, married for one." 

"Congratulations!" Oliver took Greg's hand and squeezed, "Is it wonderful being married?"

"It is," Greg found himself thinking back on their morning together in bed as he answered, "I've never been happier."

Nick smiled over at Greg then turned to the couple and asked, "What about you two? How long have you been together?"

Oliver leaned into James and placed a hand on his chest, "Not quite a year yet. We just saw this place in an ad online and thought we'd take a little vacation together, get away from the city for a while."

"It seems like a great place," Nick nodded as he looked around the hall, "Greggo and I are excited to try out some of the activities."

"Why don't we do one together?" Greg suggested, "We all seem to get along, I think it would be nice to get to know each other better."

"Absolutely! James, did you bring the itinerary?"

"I did," he reached into his back pocket and unfolded the paper, "what do you guys think?"

He held out the paper and Nick took it, holding it between himself and Greg, then pointed, "Couples massage class sounds good. You learn how to give your partner a sensual massage from industry professionals," he read.

"That sounds great," Oliver closed his eyes and hummed as James agreed with a nod. 

"Great," Nick exclaimed, "we can all walk over to hall B in about fifteen minutes, and Greggo here can get a sensual massage from his loving husband." He then turned his head and whispered to Greg but still loud enough for the others to hear, "I can't wait to get my hands all over you."

Greg blushed and Oliver and James both chuckled as they continued to chat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg was panicking. The two couples were on their way over to hall B for their couples massage class, Nick's hand in his, and Greg was sure he could feel the sweat building in his palm. He was going to have to sit through a two hour class where the first hour he would have Nick’s hands all over his body, and for the second hour he would have to do the same to Nick. 

Hall B came up much faster than he had hoped it would and the two couples walked inside to be greeted by a very smiley brunette. "Welcome to couples massage class, which partners will be the first on the tables?"

Oliver raised his hand and Nick wrapped his arm around Greg, "Greggo here's gunna go first." 

"Excellent," she smiled and gestured to a door to her left, "so you two can head on in there and strip down. There's some towels to wrap around your waist, and partners, you two can head in this room behind me and pick a table. We have a few tables at the front to the right still available, and when your partner's are ready they will meet you inside."

The four nodded to her as she moved around them to greet another couple coming inside. James kissed Oliver and said "See you inside, Babe." 

Greg watched them with a little bit of envy, but was shocked out of his staring when he was pulled into Nick's side and suddenly had a kiss smacked on to his cheek, "Be quick Darlin', I wanna make you feel good."

And if that didn't have Greg scurrying away in a blush so red the roses would be jealous, he wasn't sure what else would. 

A few minutes later Greg was standing inside his changing room, naked but for the towel around his waist, breathing deeply. He was about to walk out and let Nick give him a massage, hands all over him, skin on skin, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle that. At all.

“Greg,” a light knock came from the door, “are you ready to head in?”

“Y-yeah,” his voice squeaked a few octaves higher, “I'm ready, Oliver, let’s go.”

He walked out of the changing room, following Oliver inside, and found Nick and James on the right side of the room. Nick waved to him with a smile when he saw him walk in, making Greg blush once again at the thought of what was about to happen. But he sat down on the table beside Nick, and tried to hold it together as best he could.

Not too long after, the instructor walked to the front of the room with a woman wrapped in a towel, and looked around before clapping her hands together. “Okay, looks like everyones here, so we'll get started. I always like to start off my classes with a small introduction, so I'll go first and then we’ll work our way around the room. My name is Claire and this is my partner Amanda. We've been together for eleven years, and we've both worked here at Lovers Lane for seven. Now how about you two?”

Greg perked up when she pointed to them, and decided to take the reins this time, trying to be a little more brave then he had been so far, “Hi, were the Stoke’s. I'm Greg and this is my husband Nick," Nick waved, "I'm a vet tech and Nick is an accountant. We've been together for three years and married for one. It's actually our anniversary this weekend, tomorrow to be exact, which is why we're here. So yeah, nice to meet everyone." 

“Oh it's your anniversary, how sweet!” Everyone in the room awed, and Nick shifted a little closer to Greg, “well, I hope you both enjoy your time here and have a great anniversary. Who's next?”

Greg let out a long held breath when she moved on to James and Oliver, and was surprised when Nick moved even closer and wrapped his arm around him. He leaned in to whisper, “Good job” and then kept his arm around Greg as the instructor finished off with the rest of the class introductions. 

Once she reached the last couple in the room, she instructed them to lay down on the bed face down, arms by their sides. Nick took Greg's hand and helped him settle down onto the bed comfortably, then rolled up his sleeves and waited for the instructions.

She put on some calming music and dimmed the lights so the room was glowing orange around them, and spoke in a calming voice as she demonstrated the movements on her own partner at the front of the class. “Okay, so one of the places where the body builds up the most tension is at the base of the neck right between the shoulder blades, so we are going to start there. Under your tables there is a small shelf with different scented oils for you and your partner to choose from. Once you've chosen one, place a few droplets into the palm of your hand to warm it up, lets not drip cold oils directly onto our partners back, and then we are going to start right at the base of the neck.”

Nick watched intently as she demonstrated the movement on her partner, making sure he would be able to copy it exactly and get the best result for Greg. “Using the palms of your hands and your thumbs, you're going to rub up towards the neck and then out towards the shoulders. Really work into your partner and don't be afraid to push a little.”

When she was finished with her demonstration, she started walking around the room to help those who needed it, and Nick got right to work. He chose an oil that smelled like lavender and rubbed his hands together to make sure he wouldn't shock Greg with cold oil or hands. 

Without any hesitation, Nick put his hands on Greg’s shoulders and started rubbing, just as the instructor had shown them. Greg tensed up a bit under his touch, which Nick noticed, but he focused everything he had into making sure he helped Greg relax as much as he could. 

A few minutes in and Greg was feeling far more relaxed then he had ever been in his entire life. He had to admit that he was a bit tense at first, worried about having Nick’s hands all over him, but Nick's hands were magic. He was hitting all the right spots, Greg's shoulders felt so relaxed, he felt like he was in heaven. So much so, that he was starting to forget where he was, and when Nick hit a particularly sensitive spot, close to his hairline, Greg let out a very loud and husky moan. 

Greg, suddenly remembering exactly what was going on, tried to shoot up off the table, but Nick's hands were quicker and he stopped him from running. 

“Nick,” he turned his head to look up to Nick, eyes wide and red from his shoulders up, “I’m… I’m sorry-”

“Hey, hey,” he soothed his hands over Greg’s shoulders and downs his back, “it's okay, darlin’, the point is to make you feel good. Obviously I'm doing a great job so far.” And then he leaned in, getting right up to Greg’s ear, and whispered just for Greg to hear, “And I kind of liked that noise you made.”

Needless to say it threw Greg for a loop when he said that to him. How could that have been for show, only Greg heard, in fact Nick had been doing a lot of things in private like that. Especially with the cuddles in bed this morning, not that Greg was opposed, but it still made him wonder...

Then Nick pulled back and stood up, saying in a normal voice this time, “It's alright, Greggo, make all the noise you want darlin’.”

The instructor walked by at that moment, and smiled at the two of them as she passed and agreed with Nick, “That's right! We are not shy here at Lovers Lane!” And continued on her rounds.

When she was gone, Greg took a calming breath and allowed Nick to guide him fully back down on the table. He ran his hands down his back once more before returning to his mission of making Greg make that noise again. And it wasn't long before he was. 

Nick took full advantage of his new knowledge of Greg’s sensitive spot by his hairline, and made sure to pay extra special attention to that exact spot. And sure enough Greg was a moaning mess by the end of the hour. 

“Alright group,” the instructor clapped her hands together and stood back at the front of the class, “now we are going to switch, so partners on the table can head back to the changerooms. There will be fresh towels in there for you, and when you return to your tables, partners who were just massaging can change and then take your place on the tables.”

Nick's hands stilled on Greg’s back and he gave him a gentle little shake, “Greg, buddy, time to get up.”

“I don't want to,” he hummed.

Nick laughed and rubbed his fingers into Greg’s shoulders again, gaining another little moan. “If I could do this for you all day, darlin’, I would. But, maybe later on back at our cabin I can give you another rub down before bed.”

“Yes,” he moaned again, and this time Nick was the one who was flushing.

“Alright, darlin’, go get dressed.”

He helped Greg off the table, and because of Greg's wobbly legs, even helped him into the changeroom. And once he was finally able to get dressed and head back out to the tables, he was determined to make Nick feel as good as he just did. He wanted to hear the noises that Nick could make too.

When Nick came walking into the room, towel low on his waist, Greg helped him onto the table and got right to work. And unlike Greg at first, Nick was not shy, and almost the second Greg’s hands were on his skin, Nick was a mess.

Nick had dreamt about having Greg’s hands on him since the first moment they met and this was his dream come true. He never wanted this to end, he wanted to be able to do this with Greg when it was just the two of them, not on a case, not fake. And by the time the second hour was up, the two of them were so blissed out, neither of them said a word as they left the building. Aside from a quick thank you to their instructor, Nick offered his arm to Greg, and they left on cloud nine, and they were both pretty sure it wasn't just from the massages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to the beautiful thecrimelab <3  
> She is awesome, and is posting a fic today that I am super freaking excited for!! So definitey go chek her out [ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimelab)  
> <3<3<3

Once they were finished with the massages, both of them feeling amazing afterwards, they walked out with James and Oliver, and stood outside.

The four of them stood silently in a group for a few minutes before James was the first one to speak, “Wow,” he said, pulling Oliver closer to him, “I feel great.”

“I would be perfectly fine with a nap right now,” Greg sighed and leaned on Nick, “or another massage.”

The four chuckled and Nick rubbed a hand up his back, “A promise is a promise, Darlin’.”

“And I will be holding you to that,” Greg smiled and pushed himself closer to Nick, “so, would you guys like to join us for another activity?”

“Sure,” Oliver reached into James’s back pocket and grabbed the itinerary, scanning it quickly, “instead of another activity, since we are all still so relaxed from the massages, why don't we walk one of the hiking trails?” 

“Yeah,I'd love a walk,'' Nick tightened his arm around Greg’s waist and started making his way towards the trails with James and Oliver right beside them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for just about an hour now, James and Oliver were slightly ahead of them, and Greg was starting to get used to the feeling of Nick's hand in his. The trail was peaceful, a nice breeze was blowing through keeping them cool, and he couldn't help but think how he would love to get used to this. To just being with Nick… loving Nick.

“Hey, Greg.” he hummed and turned to Nick, snapping out of his thoughts. “How come you picked tomorrow as our anniversary date? Not that I'm mad, but I was just wondering why specifically tomorrow?” 

“Well,” he drawled with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, “if you think about it, in a way, it kind of is.”

Nick stopped walking for a second, tilting his head as he turned back and continued walking, “What do you mean?”

“October 6, 2000, three years ago. It was my first day on the job in the labs, and-”

“The first day we met,” Nick nodded and laughed, “I remember seeing you for the first time. You were late, very classy for your first day of work, and came barreling into the break room looking for Grissom.”

Greg laughed so hard he nearly snorted, “And I found him.”

“Oh, you found him alright,” Nick had to stop walking, turning to face Greg with a huge smile on his face, “with your lab coat on backwards, clipboard upside down, and somehow you had managed to get cream cheese from your bagel in your hair. It was the best day of my life.”

“And the worst day of mine!” Greg slapped his arm playfully, “I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. And Grissom just walked over to me and picked the cream cheese out of my hair, then walked away.”

“Oh,” Nick was nearly doubled over laughing now, “oh, it was hilarious, but also very cute.”

“Cute?” 

“Yeah,” Nick settled a bit, his laughs tuning into a light chuckle, “it was very cute.”

Greg eyed him for a moment before adding with a smirk, “You know, Nick, that's not the first time you've complimented me on this trip.”

Nick raised his brows, then moved closer and took Greg’s other hand, holding them between them, “Well, Greg, I-”

“Hey, guys!” They both turned and saw Oliver waving them down, stopping Nick from finishing whatever he was about to say. “Come and take a picture, James is setting up his tripod.”

“Sure thing, guys,” Nick waved back and then led Greg over, leaving him curious about the end of that sentence.

“All set,” James said as they reached them and they stood in front of the camera, “should we do a nice one first?”

They all nodded and stood close together, both couples wrapped together for a nice picture. Next up was a funny one in which James suddenly dipped Oliver as the shutter was going off and Nick grabbed Greg for a nuggie. Next up, was something a little harder for the two of them though.

“How about a kiss picture?!” Oliver clapped his hands together and that was the exact moment that Greg’s heart decided to relocate to his feet.

He turned into Nick with wide panicked eyes and whispered, “What do we do?!”

“We knew this might be a possibility,” Nick tried to calm him with soothing hands on his shoulders, “and I don't really see a way around it.”

“Maybe we can think up an excuse, what if I tell him I have a cold sore?”

“I…” Nick looked at Greg with what Greg could only describe as hurt, “Is it really that bad to even think about kissing me?”

Greg was speechless, all he could do was choke out half a syllable. That's not what he had meant at all, in fact, he had assumed he was doing Nick the favor by offering up an excuse.

“You guys ready?” James asked, arms around Oliver, “Once you're good I'll set the camera.”

Nick sighed then, and turned away from Greg, “I don't think we can do this one guys, Greg’s got a col-”

“No! No, were good to go,” Nick looked to Greg with a raised brow, “cold sores all cleared up now, Honey, no need to worry.”

“Alright,” James said, “five seconds starting now,” and set the camera then got into position with Oliver.

Nick turned to Greg and held his hands out to rest on his waist, but they ended up just hovering there instead, until Greg took them and placed them where they belonged. 

“I thought…” he began, but Greg stopped him and put his hands around Nick's neck, pulling him a bit closer.

“That's not what I meant,” he shook his head, playing with the hairs at the nape of Nick's neck, “not even close.”

And then he pulled Nick in all the way. Their lips pressed together in a perfect kiss. Soft, sweet, slow. They fit together like a puzzle, like soul mates, and that's exactly what it felt like. It felt like this is where they were both meant to be, where they belonged. 

They heard the camera go off somewhere in the distance but found they really didn't want to pull apart. Nick instead pulled Greg closer, and Greg sighed against Nick's lips giving him the perfect chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Greg reciprocated, tilting his head to allow Nick better access, and joining Nick's tongue with his own in a slow waltz. 

“Hello?!” Giggles from behind Nick had them both slowly coming back to reality, and much to their disliking, pulling apart to turn to the other couple with sheepish looks, “Guys, I know it's your anniversary but whoo, I didn't think it could get any hotter than it already was in Vegas, but I have been proven wrong.”

The two just shyly walked over to look over Oliver's shoulder as he sifted through the pictures they just took, they were great pictures they had to admit, but both of them had a sweet spot for the last one in particular.

“Hey, if I give you my number, can you send me those?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, definitely.”

After the quick exchange of numbers, the couples were off again. But this time instead of holding his hand out for Greg to take, he wrapped his arm tightly around him and pulled him right up against his side, Greg settling in with his hand on Nick's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two couples spent the rest of the day together, finding that they did all get along quite well. By the time dinner came they were all starving and couldn't wait to get their hands on whatever food the resort was serving them tonight. 

They were all pleased to see that it was set up like a buffet and there was so much to choose from. Soups, pastas, and salads were set up at one end, and on the other it seemed tonight's main course was roast beef, veggies, and mashed potatoes. Greg's mouth was watering just at the smell of the food hall.

“If you guys wanna grab us a table, James and I can grab some plates?” 

Greg nodded, “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Okay, be back in a minute, Sweetie.” That was a new one, Greg thought, but didn't have much time to think about it when his face was being lifted by Nick’s fingers on his chin, and brought in for another lingering kiss. 

When Nick pulled back he stayed just a breath away from Greg’s lips for a moment, seeming to be contemplating the situation, before just smiling and leaving with James.

Greg shook himself back to reality and turned to join Oliver in the hunt for an open table. It took a few minutes, but they finally managed to find one near the back and hoped that Nick and James would be able to find them when they came back with the food. 

They sat facing the buffet so they could keep an eye out for them coming back, and Oliver decided to ask, “So, how did you and Nick get together?”

“Uh…” Shit, they hadn't exactly narrowed down that story yet. “We-we met at college.”

“You're a vet tech and Nick’s an accountant right?” Greg nodded stiffly, “Did you have a class together? Mutual friend set you up?”

“Uh, yes! Yeah, a friend of ours set us up, his name is Gil. Actually,” Greg chuckled thinking he might as well use it cuz it did technically happen, “When I first met Nick, I had cream cheese in my hair. I was late for a class earlier that morning and somehow managed to get cream cheese from my bagel all over myself.”

“What a cute story!”

Greg nodded and ran a hand through her hair, “How about you and James? How did you two meet?”

“Well, it wasn't as cute as you and Nick. It was as simple as our parents knew each other through work. James’s dad is a judge and my mom’s a cop,” he shrugged, “last year my mom was working a case that involved some old convicts James's dad had put away in the past. Once the case was over my mom invited James's family over for dinner as a thank you for helping her out, and we started talking, and soon after started seeing each other. Pretty simple.”

“Still cute though,” he smiled.

“Yall talking about me?” Nick asked as he and James found the table, and placed their trays down.

“Actually we were,” Greg smiled up at Nick as he placed a full plate in front of him then sat down beside him, “I was telling Oliver about how we met at college.”

Nick laughed and reached up to run a hand through Greg's hair, “The cream cheese thing?”

Greg was so hoping Nick would jump to the same story as him, and thankfully they seemed to be on the same wavelength, “Yep!”

“Yeah,” Nick sighed as he ran a thumb over Greg’s cheek then pulled away to grab his fork, “it was the moment I fell in love with him.”

“That's so sweet,” James answered, pulling up his own chair, “it was also love at first sight for me and Oliver. Thankfully our parents worked together for a few months or else we would have never met.”

“And thankfully our friend Gil was kind enough to set us up,” Greg said and leaned in towards Nick, “or else we never would have gotten together.”

“Well, I love the fact that we are all a bunch of sappy cheese balls,” Oliver laughed, grabbing his fork, “but I'm starving, so we can pick up this lovely conversation later, and let's dig in. This looks like it's going to be amazing!”

The other three agreed and very quickly joined Oliver in eating what was probably the best meal they had ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The resort had finished the night by serving ice cream for dessert, and once they were full the two couples left the hall together and walked back towards their cabins. 

The evening cooled the temperature a little bit, giving the four boys a little relief from the regular Vegas heat. Grasshoppers and crickets could be heard playing their songs under the almost full moon, and they couldn't help thinking that it was the perfect end to a great day. 

“Well, this is us,” James said, stopping them in front of one of the cabins.

“What do you guys say to spending the day together again tomorrow?” Oliver asked, a hopeful hint to his tone.

“We’d love to,” Greg smiled, thankful that they seemed to like them, making staying close to them for the detail easier then he had hoped, “you have Nick’s number, so why don't you give us a call when you're ready tomorrow and we can chose a few activities for the day?”

“Sounds like a plan.” They both waved and James held the door open for Oliver as they went inside. “Good night, guys.”

“Good night.” They answered back, and once the two were safely inside their cabin, Nick and Greg made their way to theirs.

They walked inside, exhausted in more ways than one from the day's events. Greg let go of Nick's hand and walked over to the bed, plopping back on it with a sigh, while Nick hovered by the door shifting on his feet. 

“Hey, Greg.” He hummed, not lifting himself from the bed. “I uh… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable today with the whole kiss thing. You didn't have to-”

“No, Nick,” he shot up this time, “I wasn't uncomfortable, actually I… I was more worried that you would be the one who was uncomfortable, because I wanted to. Kiss you, I mean.”

“You did?” Nick perked up and moved away from the doorway.

“I… yeah, I did,” Greg rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “and since we're being honest, it's not the first time I've wanted to.”

“I…” Nick was suddenly flushed and only able to stutter, so Greg stood and slowly walked over to him.

“And if I'm being really honest,” he said, reaching Nick and running a hand up his chest to rest at the base of his neck, “I want to do it again.”

Nick stood stunned, he wasn't sure how long he was like that, but it was long enough that Greg started pulling back with a horrified look on his face. He managed to snap out of it and grabbed Greg by the waist before he could get too far away from him, and pulled him back flush against his chest. He bumped his nose against Greg’s, closing his eyes with a sigh as he said, “I can help with that,” and leaned down to kiss Greg with as much passion as he could muster.

One step at a time Nick slowly walked them backwards as they continued kissing, never once breaking apart, and laid Greg gently back on the bed. He shifted them up to the pillows and laid them on their sides. They continued kissing, exploring, eventually ridding each other of their shirts, pants soon to follow. They laid there in their boxers, kissing and touching long into the night, before eventually they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer, and they fell asleep wrapped together, lips still touching in a gentle kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was standing in line at the lunch buffet the next afternoon, waiting to grab himself some salad to add to his already full plate, while also trying to stifle yet another yawn.

“Long night?” James asked, coming to stand beside him, “You’ve been wrecked all day.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nick yawned again, trying to think of what to say and went with, “my Greg can go all night.”

“Atta boy!” 

They made it to the front of the line and Nick finally grabbed his salad. It wasn't completely a lie, he thought back on the night before, he and Greg had stayed up most of the night. Kissing, touching, just… being together. He couldn't remember a more sensual night in his life, and they hadn't even done anything more than makeout. But then came this morning, before they left for a small wine tasting event with James and Oliver that morning. 

He and Greg had had an amazing night, and he half expected to wake up that morning to Greg’s skin on his, soft sleepy kisses, maybe he could finally tell Greg that he wanted more. But instead he woke up to a cold bed, and found Greg in the living room already dressed, eating breakfast, and practically running out the door before Nick could even register what was happening. 

On their way to the cabin for the wine tasting, Greg was miles ahead of Nick the whole way, and since then had been avoiding any and all contact Nick tried to make. No hand holding, no touching period, and Nick was starting to worry. He thought the night had gone so well, thought that maybe they were making progress. Greg had said he /wanted/ to kiss Nick, that it wasn't the first time he had thought about it either, so why was he suddenly pulling away. What did he do?

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You alright, Greg?”

“Hmm?” Greg lifted his head from where he had it rested on the table and looked to Oliver's concerned gaze. “Oh, yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure?” He asked, clearly not believing that, “You and Nick have seemed… off today, you guys fight?”

“No,” he shook his head, “no, nothing like that. The opposite actually.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Last night we… we had a great night, a really great night,” he looked over at Oliver with the hint of a smile then sighed, “and then we did something that we haven't done before, and… and I know we should probably talk about it but I just didn't really know how to go about it, you know? It was something that I had wanted to do for a long time, and he seemed to be into it and enjoying it as much as me, and it was honestly the best night of my life, but… but I'm afraid that it was some kind of dream. That if we talk about it, or he actually wasn't into it as much as I thought he was, then I'm gonna be heartbroken. So I have been kind of avoiding it and in turn avoiding Nick, which probably isn't fair.”

Oliver nodded, considering all he said before saying, “You should talk to Nick. Tell him how you feel about what happened last night, and if he liked it as much as you thought he did then great, and if not then I’m sure you can come to some kind of compromise."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"And Nick seems like a great guy, which is probably just one of the reasons why you married him, right." Greg just nodded. "Then I'm sure he would be more than thrilled to hear about your feelings and go out of his way to make sure you're happy."

"Honestly, you're probably right." Greg chuckled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After lunch the four of them had spent the rest of the afternoon taking advantage of the resort's planned activities. They went to a crafting class where they made their own candles. Nick would be the first to admit that he sucked at making candles, his looked more like a melted snowman. But Greg, ever the amazing person he was, somehow managed to get his candle to actually look like the rose it was supposed to be. He even somehow managed to work in more than one colour wax. 

After that they joined a flower pressing group, which was nice. They got to wander around outside for a while, picking flowers, or any kind of flora they wanted for their books. Then everyone came back together in one of the cabins to press their flowers in the books together. It was a great idea for a little souvenir, Greg thought. 

Soon their afternoon had already come and gone, and they found themselves back in the food hall. Dinner was a little quieter then it had been the day before, as Greg was still doing his utmost to avoid having ‘the conversation’ with Nick, but Oliver decided enough was enough and slapped the itinerary on the table between them.

Greg startled, nearly dropping his fork full of pasta on his lap, as Oliver practically shouted, “How about canoeing?!”

“What?” Greg asked, wide eyed.

“Canoeing,” he repeated, “it says on the itinerary that we can take canoes out any time. So after we eat, why don't we grab a couple and go for a nice cruise on the lake?”

“That sounds like a great idea, babe?” James wrapped his arm around Oliver then turned to them, “what do you guys say? Join us?”

“Uh,” Greg looked over to Nick, who was just sort of staring at his plate, then over to Oliver who gave him a face and gestured his head in Nick's direction. With a sigh he placed a hand on Nick's arm and said, “Yeah, I think that sounds good, right, honey?”

Nick eyed Greg's hand on his arm, then just returned his eyes to his plate. “Whatever you want, darlin’.”

Oliver gave Greg another look, one that said, ‘talk to your man’, and he winced but turned to Nick anyways. “Hey, Nick, I-”

“I'm gonna grab some dessert,” Nick cut him off, standing and grabbing their plates, “you want something?”

“I…” he just sighed and decided to let him go, “Yeah, I'll just have the same as you.”

Nick just nodded and turned to leave with James on his tail, and Greg huffed and dropped his head into his hands.

“You have got to talk to him,” Oliver leaned across the table, “he's so… distracted. He probably thinks your mad at him.”

“I want to talk to him,” Greg squinted his eyes, “but I don't exactly know how to bring it up.”

“You guys are married, just start talking about it,” Oliver waved a hand at him, “like I said, Nick seems like an amazing man, I'm sure he wouldn't fault you for anything, especially voicing your feelings about something you really like.”

“I don't know…” he drawled, “I'm just worried he won't feel the same. I don't want there to be a wedge between us.”

“I'm sure there won't be,” he reached over and placed a hand on Greg’s, “I have a feeling that no matter what it is that you’re worried about, you two will work through it.”

“I hope you're right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Would you like one, six person canoe, or two, two person canoes?”

Greg was standing with Oliver at a little stand by the docks. The man inside, a very burly man who resembled a lumberjack in Greg's opinion, was behind the desk and waiting for their answer. He leaned in, about to make the decision of taking the six person canoe, thinking it would be better to not be alone with Nick right now, but Oliver beat him to it.

“We'll take the two smaller canoes, please.”

“Sure thing, guys,” he reached below the counter and grabbed a couple of clipboards with paperwork for them to fill out, “Just fill those out. They are just to state that you understand that you need to return the canoes before seven tonight, we don't want you out on the lake after dark, and that you understand the basic rules of being in the canoe. Don't stand up, try not to tip it, but I don't think you guys are gunna screw around.”

“Definitely not,” Oliver smiled at the man, “just looking for a romantic stroll on the lake.”

The guy smiled back, and took the clipboard from them, “Well I hope you guys have a great time, you can take the canoes numbered four and five, and enjoy guys.”

Greg huffed and followed Oliver over to where the canoes were stored by the docks. They waved to Nick and James to follow them down as well, and before the guys reached them, Oliver turned a quick glare on Greg and whispered, “This is the perfect chance, talk to Nick.”

But before he could retaliate, Nick and James came over to help them take the canoes down and drop them in the water. Once they were in them it didn't take long for the four of them to fall into a comfortable silence as they drifted across the calm glassy lake. The breeze on the open water was a relief to their hot bodys, a family of ducks swam past them close to the shore line, it was serene and beautiful, and Greg wished with all of his heart that he could just enjoy this time with Nick. What was more romantic than canoeing on a picture perfect lake, with the man you love, as the sun was setting in front of you. 

As the pinks and purples in the sky began to deepen, they decided it was time to start heading back. By the time they slowly made their way back to the docks, the sun would be long gone, and it would be time to head back to their cabins for the night. But Greg had still not addressed the issue. He had spent the entire day avoiding the situation, avoiding the inevitable conversation, and now the time was winding down. In probably less than twenty minutes he was going to be stuck in their cabin, alone, with Nick, having to sleep in the same bed. So, there was really no avoiding it, was there?”

He was working up to it, trying to get the nerve to say something to Nick, to bring up their intense makeout session last night. But as Oliver and James's canoe drifted a little bit ahead of theirs, it was actually Nick who brought it up first, “Greg,” he whispered, almost a delicate break of air barely audible, “are you alright? You haven't said much since last night after-”

“I think we should talk when we get back to the cabin,” he quickly shot out, his entire body was shaking with nerves.

Nick paled behind him and sat back, stiff as he continued to row, “Yeah, sure, no problem, Greg.”

They fell back into silence as they reached the dock a few minutes later. Nick got out first, reaching a hand down to Greg to help him out of the canoe, which he quickly dropped as soon as his feet hit the dock, using the excuse that he had to go back inside with Oliver to sign the return forms. Leaving Nick, yet again, alone and discouraged.

They walked back to their cabins together, same as they had the night before. Greg let Nick put his arm around him, if only for the show of having James and Oliver close, and stopped when they reached the first cabin.

“Have a good night guys,” James said, “we’ll call you in the morning again? There's a pottery making class that we were hoping to go to in the morning if you're game?”

“Absolutely,” Nick answered, and Greg could tell his enthusiasm was as fake as it gets, “and if you guys are okay with it, I was hoping to go to the baking class they are holding after lunch.”

“Oh yes,” Oliver cheered, “if there's sweets involved you can always count me in!” 

“Alright,” Nick nodded to the couple with a wave, “we’ll see y'all tomorrow, then.”

The other couple waved before turning to head up the stairs, and as Nick started turning them towards their own cabin, Greg looked up just in time to see Oliver turn back and mouth a quick ‘good luck’ before he walked inside. 

Once they were a little bit away, Greg stepped out of Nick's arm and practically sprinted the rest of the way to their cabin and ran inside. Nick took his time, watching as the cool temperature hit his breath as he heaved out a sigh, and eventually followed Greg inside. 

When he stepped into the cabin, Greg was standing in the bedroom, back to the door and head in his hands. This was it, he thought to himself, this was where Greg would tell him to back up, slow down, take it easy, last night was a mistake, he shouldn't have let it go that far, Nick was terrified of what would come out of Greg's mouth. He just… didn't want to hear it, he wanted them to be able to just fall into place like they had last night, for it to always be that easy. But somewhere along the line he had done something to push Greg away, to scare him off, and now he was worried that whatever it was he did, was the final nail in that coffin. He had Greg literally in his arms, and now he was as empty as he was before they got here. 

He took a long, calming breath, not that it did much for him, and walked into the room. He stood behind Greg for a long moment, not touching, not speaking, just… thinking. Trying to think of what to say, where to start, but of course he couldn't think of anything other than begging him not to push him away. Not that it was his choice.

He took a step forward, ready to just say whatever came out of his mouth, and what did manage to slip out was not exactly what he had planned for. “Did you hurt your shoulder?”

“I…” Greg turned back slightly, eyeing Nick over his shoulder as he rubbed his palm into it roughly, “Yeah, I guess it's from the rowing.”

“Here,” Nick said, forgetting the current situation and gently leading Greg to the bed, “take your shirt off.”

Despite his grievance on the matter, Greg complied and removed his shirt while Nick dug around behind him, then sat beside him in the bed, “Lay down. I did promise you another one of these afterall.”

Greg did as he asked, the pain in his shoulder outweighing all other thoughts on his mind. Nick took a second before his hands were on Greg's shoulders and he instantly relaxed into the mattress below him. Nick's hands were heaven on him, just as they had been the first day, and he seemed to just have this way of hitting exactly the right spot. 

Greg hummed as his hands wandered close to that sweet spot at his hairline, then tilted his head at the easy glide of Nick’s hands and asked, “Do you have oil? Don't tell me you stole it.”

“What would you do if I did?” He asked, a playful hint to his voice.

“I'd have to arrest you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It is my job, afterall,'' Greg teased back, feeling a little loser already, in more than one way.

“Only if you swear you’ll cuff me.'' Greg's body shifted under his hands as he chuckled, then Nick added, “Unfortunately I didn't steal it. It was with the breakfast tray this morning, came in a little bag, I thought you saw it since you grabbed the tray this morning.”

“No, I didn't see it,” he shook his head, “must have been for going to the workshop.”

“I guess so,” he continued to work his hands into the spot Greg had been rubbing on his shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes as Nick continued, eventually Greg started relaxing even more, just like he had during the massage class. Moans started slipping through, softly at first, then stronger as Nick dug deeper. And slowly, Nick started inching his fingers closer and closer to the edge of his hairline, knowing just how much it drove Greg crazy. And sure enough, Greg let out a deep husky moan as Nick pushed his fingers deep over his hairline, and again, and again. Eventually the two of them were one big mess. Greg couldn't stop moaning and Nick was hard in his pants. 

He kept it up, then he was unable to help himself or stop himself, when he leaned over Greg’s back and ran his tongue right over that sweet spot. Nick didn't think Greg’s moans could get any louder than they already were, but he was very wrong, and soon enough the strain in his pants was becoming unbearably tight. After running his tongue over that spot one more time, he clamped his mouth down and started sucking hard at the back of Greg’s neck, pulling an even deeper, “Oh, god, yes,” from Greg’s already hoarse throat. He started sucking harder, surely leaving a mark, both of them were clearly enjoying it, especially considering the way Greg was staring to grind down into the mattress. When suddenly he jolted up and crawled across the bed so fast he nearly fell over the end.

“Greg-”

“No… no, we shouldn't be doing this,” Greg stood off the bed and ran tight fingers through his hair, “this can't happen.”

“Greg, I’m sorry,” Nick rushed to apologize, hands out, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry.”

“I can’t… we can’t!” He shouted, “We can't do this, Nick, we can’t… I don't want to leave after all this is over and just… be normal! I don't want to dive so deep into this that I can't get out!”

Nick stopped and lowered his hands, a little confused, “What do you mean? Is this about us kissing, or me kissing you… I thought you said you wanted that?”

“I-yes! Yes , I do, but,” he was starting to breathe too hard, much too hard for Nick’s liking, “I dunno, Nick, I just feel like… like…”

“Greg, calm down, breathe.” He tried but ended up just clutching at his chest instead. “Tell me what you feel, tell me.”

“I,” he took a breath and tried to slow down, “I feel like this is all a dream, and that I'm gunna blink my eyes and suddenly I’ll be back in the labs, you'll be back in the field, and we won't be together. We won't be like this, and I… I don't want that!”

“Okay, okay,” Nick walked over and took Greg gently by the shoulders, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed, his breathing still not slow enough for Nick’s liking, “tell me what you do want.”

“Nick-”

He started to protest but Nick stopped him with the shake of his head, “It's okay, Greg, just tell me. Tell me everything.”

“I want… I want this, us, forever. I don't want to go home after this assignment and just go back to normal,” he shook his head, leaning forward on his knees trying to breath properly again, “I know that we are supposed to be playing happy couple, that most of what we have been doing is for show, to make sure we don't blow our cover, but I want it to be real. I want to always be like this with you, Nick. I want to go to bed wrapped in your arms, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want snuggles on the couch while we watch a cheesy romance movie, I want you to hold my hand, I want you to run your fingers through my hair, I want… god, I want-”

“Love,” Nick stated, as if it were so simple.”

“Yeah,” Greg breathed, finally able to slow down for a second, “I want to love you, Nick, and I want you to love me. I… I want you to… to…” He was blushing now, red right from the neck up, but he had to just get it out. Now or never. “I want you to make love to me. I just want you, Nick, all of you, so much. But I understand if that's not what you want, it's okay. We have to keep being this lovey dovey couple for the assignment, i know that, and I won't jeopardize our covers, but I just-”

Nick cut him off with a kiss, a kiss so hard Greg felt it in his soul. So powerful and full of passion, full of the words they both wanted to say, as Nick laid him gently back on the bed and settled on top of him. He broke the kiss for a brief moment, touching their heads together gently, and whispering against Greg’s lips with a sigh, “Finally.”

“Finally?” Was all Greg could manage after such a breathtaking kiss.

“Yeah, Greg,” Nick chuckled slightly, running a thumb over Greg’s lower lip, “do you know how long I've been chasing after you? I thought I had made it pretty obvious, even more obvious on this trip.”

“You.. what?” This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting, but he wasn't complaining either, “You have?!”

“Greggy, everything I've said, everything that you think has been solely for the purpose of keeping our covers, has been one hundred percent true. Greg,” he looked right into Greg’s eyes, “I've loved you since day one.”

“You…” he blinked owlish eyes up at Nick.

Nick just smiled, leaning in closer, “I love you, Greg Sanders.”

Greg finally snapped out of his dream like haze and pulled Nick down for a crushing kiss. When they stopped for air, he smiled back at Nick, beaming like he never had before. “I love you too, Nicky. God, I thought,” he shook his head, looking away from Nick.

“I know what you thought,” Nick turned his head back to look at him, “but now you're officially mine. And I'm not only going to spend all night telling you how much I love you, but I'm going to show you too,” he kissed Greg again, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back, “I'm going to love you all night long, so buckle up, it's gunna be a long night.”

He leaned in and kissed Greg again, then moved from his lips, to his jaw, and down to his neck, sucking hard. Greg was sure there was going to be a mark there in the morning, but he didn't care, in fact, he was hoping there would be more in other places by the time the night was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is...... well I'll just let you figure out the rest on your own *wink wink*
> 
> Annnnd, this one goes out to thecrimelab, because she puts up with me so so so much <3 This chapter wouldn't be alive without you love!!
> 
> As well as panchostokes (badwolfrun) and Marvelius_betsY, I adore your comments every chapter and I am always so excited to hear what y'all think about the chapters <3
> 
> Thanks for all being beautiful! Enjoy <3

Shirts were quickly discarded and hands were roaming. Nick was still sucking hard on that spot on Greg’s neck while his hands rubbed and squeezed at every inch of his torso. Greg's hands were running up and down Nick’s back, tracing every curve of muscle as they moved and flexed above him. 

He spread his legs wider so Nick could settle flush against him, and the rough grind of their cocks through their jeans had Greg’s hands rushing to Nick's pants. He made quick work of his belt, then the button and zipper, and tugged. Nick quickly got the idea and pulled off Greg's neck with a pop, pulling a delicious moan from the man beneath him as he trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. 

He undid Greg’s pants and in one quick swoop removed them along with his boxers and tossed them to the ground, his own pants and boxers quick to follow. Now they were both completely naked, vulnerable to each other, though neither of them felt that way as Nick hovered over Greg, both of them just looking, staring. They felt right, like this was how they were supposed to be, neither of them had ever felt like this with anyone else before. Complete. 

Nick slowly leaned down, Greg's arms coming up to wrap around Nick's neck, bringing him as close to him as he could possibly get, and their mouths met in a slow kiss. They melted against each other, tongues roaming the others mouth, not even wanting to come up for air they were so desperate to love each other. 

Greg lifted his legs, wrapping them around Nick’s back and pulling him into a delicious grind. Both of them moaned into the others mouth as Greg continued a steady rhythm of rutting up against Nick, until neither of them could take it anymore.

“Okay!” Greg panted, his chest heaving and entire body covered in a mix of his own sweat and Nick’s. “If we don't move on, I’m gunna last all of ten more seconds.”

Nick chuckled breathlessly, “Me too, darlin’, but are you…” he stared down at Greg, bringing a thumb up to run across his cheek, “Do you want this?”

Greg reached up and took his face in his hands. “I've wanted this for so long, Nicky.”

“Good,” he sighed in relief, “me too.”

“To think of all the time we've missed together.” Nick hummed in response, moving closer to nuzzle at Greg's nose. “You better start making up for it.”

“Oh,” Nick smirked against Greg’s cheek, “I plan on it.”

Nick took his lips again, sucking on his tongue as he ran his hands down Greg’s sides, making him squirm. And without breaking the kiss, Greg lifted an arm and rifled around in his bedside drawer, slapping a few items on the table. Curiosity peaked in Nick and he broke the kiss to look and had to laugh. He eyed the two boxes of condoms and the bottle of lube on the bedside table, then locked eyes with Greg’s smug face, “Someone was optimistic.”

“Very,” he laughed himself.

Nick raised a brow and returned Greg's smug look as he rummaged around in his own bedside drawer and grabbed a box of condoms and another bottle of lube.

The two couldn't help but buckle over at themselves. Obviously they both had more plans for this assignment than just work. 

“Well,” Greg said, as his laughs settled and he wrapped his arms around Nick again, “looks like we're all set.”

“Ready when you are, darlin’.” Nick reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some out onto his fingers. “You let me know, this goes at your pace.”

Greg just removed his legs from around Nick's back and opened them, “I am so ready.”

He smiled and leaned in again to kiss Greg, this time trailing one hand towards his ass and circled his hole. He focused all of his effort on kissing Greg senseless as he pushed a finger slowly in. Greg gasped at the intrusion and tensed a little, so Nick moved to lick and suck at his neck until he was ready for more. 

“You okay, Greg?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, “I’m fine, keep going.”

He did as he continued to attack Greg’s neck, making sure to leave as many marks behind as he could, and eventually Greg was rocking against his finger. He added a second and this time it didn't take Greg as long to adjust, and soon a third was joining and stretching Greg out. 

Nick was just about ready to explode and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet, but Greg was letting out the most intoxicating moans he had ever heard. Nick was sure couples on the other side of the resort could hear them, but he didn't much care, and instead made it his job to make Greg moan even louder. He crooked his fingers as he pushed them further in, hitting that sweet spot, and sure enough Greg was nearly screaming in pleasure.

“Nicky, Nicky, stop,” he gasped, slightly pushing Nick up and off of him. 

Nick stopped immediately and panicked, sitting up and removing his fingers. Greg whined at the loss. “Are you alright?! Did I hurt you?!”

“No,” Greg shook his head, still laying back on the bed already looking completely wrecked, “but I do not want to come before you're even inside me. So grab a condom and let’s go!”

Nick chuckled, but rushed forward and snatched one of the boxes, ripping it open and sliding on a condom. He moved over Greg, hovering for a moment. “Ready?”

“I am so ready, Nick,” he nodded and placed his hands on Nick's hips, “go,” and he guided Nick forward.

Both of them fell into pure bliss at the feel of Nick sliding into Greg, stopping when he was fully seated, giving Greg, and quite frankly himself, a second to adjust. He never thought he would be here, with the man he had loved for so long, finally together as one. All he wanted to do was make sure Greg knew just how much he did love him.

Greg moaned and moved his hands up to Nick’s back as he shifted, then wrapped his legs around him again and pressed his heels into his ass, grinding up into him as he did, “Ah, Nicky, move!” 

And he did. He sucked Greg’s moans into his mouth with a dirty kiss as he rocked forwards into him. It was slow at first. Nick rocking into Greg, their bodies sliding against each other, arms wrapped tightly around each other, their moans mixing together in a beautiful symphony. Then Nick shifted just slightly and Greg's world went white.

“Nick!” He screamed and that was all it took for Nick to pick up the pace to a pounding beat. 

What started as sweet and sensual had suddenly turned primal. Skin was slapping against skin as Nick pounded into Greg, his legs definitely going to be leaving bruises on Nick's thighs but he didn't even care. Greg was screaming his name over and over, and Nick was screaming Greg’s in return. His fingers dug deep into Nick's sides as he arched his back into Nick, grunting and panting between moans. The headboard was violently smashing into the wall behind them, Nick was sure he was going to have to pay for damages by the time they left the resort, but it would be worth every penny. 

He was close at this point. So god damn close, and he could tell by the way Greg was bending and pushing back against his every thrust, he was close too. He reached between them to stroke Greg along with his thrusts, but his hand was quickly swatted away, so he pulled his lips off Greg's.

“No,” he panted, “just you, just you in me.”

With that and one last sultry moan of his name from Greg’s lips and Nick’s hips were stuttering. Seconds later he was coming, and Greg was covering their chests with his own. Nick collapsed on top of Greg and the two lay there, completely sated, and panting in rhythm. Greg ran his hands through Nick's hair as they both came down from their highs, and eventually Nick rolled over and pulled out of Greg, removing the condom and dropping it somewhere on the floor. 

He rolled back over to take Greg's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. Lapping at his mouth then moving down to his neck to lick at the dark marks covering Greg. 

Greg hummed as he ravaged his neck, fingers still locked in Nick's hair, “God, I love you so much, Nicky.”

“I love you too, darlin’,” he lifted from his neck to face Greg again, “I never thought I'd be here with you. Thought this would always just be a dream.”

“So did I, honestly,” Greg smiled, “I always just thought we were friends and that was it. Nothing more. But thank god we got sent on this assignment.”

“No kidding,” he pecked his lips, “I was always too nervous to say anything or make a move, and if it weren't for this resort, I may never have.”

“I wish you would have said something sooner,” Greg sighed dramatically, “to know that you could have been ramming me into the mattress like that all this time, makes me so incredibly sad. But, like I said before, you have a lot of time to make up for, Mr. Stokes.”

“Well, Mr. Stokes,” Nick smiled fondly at Greg as he played with the name on his tongue. Greg Stokes, his husband… had a very nice ring to it. Then he lifted himself on one elbow and hovered over him, “Honey, that's just the beginning.”

“Good!” Greg surprised Nick by pushing him back and flipping them over. Nick now suddenly on his back with Greg straddling him then grinding down hard, making Nick’s hands shoot to his hips and his head smack back against the pillows. “We have three new boxes of condoms and two full bottles of lube, and now, it's my turn to ram you into the mattress.”

“Fuck!” Nick arched against the bed as Greg ground down against him again, “Ready for round two already, darlin’?”

Greg hummed as he reached over for another condom, “So are you,” he chuckled as he wiggled his ass against him, then lifted and rolled the condom on Nick. “I love you, Nicky.”

He placed his hands on Greg’s hips again and guided him to hover over his already hard cock, and smiled up at him, “I love you too, Greg,” and Greg slammed down hard onto him, both throwing their heads back letting out huskey moans as Greg instantly started bouncing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg woke up with the sun shining on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and peeked over at the window. The sun was sneaking through a crack in the curtains where they were slightly askew. He laughed, they must have fallen off last night when they moved from the bed to the wall. And taking a quick look around noticed that the entire room was a complete mess, not that he was sorry about any of it.

He laid there for a moment thinking back on the night, an amazing night, the best night of his life. He had been so worried that Nick would reject him once they were alone, once the facade of the assignment didn't have to be put forward, but it had actually gone the complete opposite direction. Nick told him he loved him, and then after that made very good on his promise about making up for lost time. He had loved Nick for so long from afar, never wanting to make a move in case Nick didn't feel anything more than brotherly love for him, but god he wished he had said something sooner. Especially if it meant he could have been having nights like that all this time.

He turned his head to look at the man beside him. Nick was sleeping peacefully, arm loosely wrapped over Greg’s torso, both of them still naked, legs tangled together in a mess under the sheets. He lifted the hand that wasn't stuck under Nick's body and ran it through his hair. God, he could wake up like this everyday completely happy, and if he had anything to say about it, that's exactly what would happen. Now that he finally had Nick, he was never letting him go. 

He leaned over and kissed Nick’s lips, then carefully started wiggling his arm out from underneath him, trying not to wake him up. Nick stirred and pulled on Greg, peeking his eyes open at him. “Go back to sleep, Nicky,” he moved and pulled his arm out, then lifted the sheets to Nick’s shoulders, “I'm just going to make some coffee.”

“Not trying to skip out on me, are ya?” He kept one eye open a slit as he smirked at Greg.

He smiled, so genuine and full of love for the man in front of him, and touched his nose to Nick’s as he whispered, “Not in a million years.”

He kissed Nick soundly once more, then left him to sleep, grabbing a discarded robe from the floor as he left the room.

He shuffled into the kitchen, his back and ass slightly sore from the events of last night, but oh, it was the best kind of sore Greg could think of. He blushed slightly at the thought of it as he started the coffee maker on the counter, then stood back to wait. He eyed his phone on the counter off to the side, and figured while he waited, there was someone he wanted to call, someone he had to call because there was no way he’d be able to keep this all to himself. So he grabbed his phone and snuck out to stand on the porch, then dialed the number.

He waited a few rings, there was some shuffling on the other end and someone answered with a curt, “Yeah?!”

“Hodges?”

“... Greg?”

“Yeah, it's me,” he shifted on his feet, “are you at the labs still? It's six in the morning.”

“Of course I'm still at the labs!” Hodges shouted and Greg could hear more shuffling, “I swear this place doesn't run without me. But never mind that, what's going on? Is everything alright with the assignment?”

“Everything’s fine, well, more than fine actually-”

“Say no more,” he stopped him, “I am running to my office, literally running!” Greg waited a few seconds, the sounds of Hodges’ panting coming through the speaker, then he heard the slam of a door and Hodges was back, “Dear god, please tell me you had sex!”

“Hodges we had sex!” The sound of a cheer came through the phone, “Hodges, it was insane.”

“Tell me everything, everything! Right now, Greg!”

“Well, for the past few days we've been working the assignment, pretending to be a couple, keeping an eye on the target. And it was going well. Then there was couples massages-”

“I’m sorry, did you say couples massages?”

“Yes, it was a class where you learned to give your partner a massage, so we had to massage each other.”

“And?!'' Hodges urged, “How was it having that big Texan man's hands run all over your body? Tell me it was amazing, I'll bet it was amazing.”

“It was amazing!” He sighed, almost sounding a little like a moan at the thought. “So then after that we… we went back to the cabin and spent the entire night making out.”

“You made out with Nick Stokes?! And didn't immediately call me?!”

“I honestly thought about it, but…” He paused a moment, kicking at a stone on the porch. “Then the next day it was weird. We spent the entire day not really talking to one another, and I was worried that maybe I had pushed too far, and kept thinking to myself, what if he doesn't really want this? What if everything really is just for show? And then last night when we got back to the cabin, one thing lead to another, Nick was massaging me again, then he was sucking on the back of my neck, and the next thing I knew I was naked on my back with Nick between my legs, and holy fuck, Hodges!”

“Holy fuck indeed!” Greg was sure he could hear the sound of paper waving through the phone. “So you two did the dirty! Finally! Now tell me, how is our dear Nicky in bed?”

“Best sex of my life, I’m not even kidding,” Greg was starting to sound a little flushed himself, feeling it too, “I have never been so thoroughly pounded into the mattress, or the floor, or the dresser, or the wall-”

“How many times did you two have sex last night?!”

“Let’s just say you were right when you said one box of condoms wasn't going to be enough.”

“Oh my god, Greg!” Hodges was nearly squealing now.

“I think we had sex at least...” he thought back, shaking his head with a laugh, “at least six times last night, maybe more.”

“I knew it,” Hodges breathed through the phone, “I knew Nick Stokes was an absolute animal.”

“You're telling me! I don't know if three boxes of condoms will last us the next two and a half weeks.”

“Three? You bought three boxes of condoms?”

“Uh, no…” he ran a hand through his hair and could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, thankful that Hodges couldn't actually see it, “I bought two at the gas station on the way up, but Nick brought a box as well.”

“I knew you two were a couple of pining idiots,” he chuckled, “now, can we circle back for a minute? So, we have now established that Nick Stokes is amazing in the sack, but tell me Greg, does he kiss like a god? I feel like he would kiss like a god.”

“Hodges, you have no idea. It's a good thing that when we first started this I was laying in bed, cuz if he would have kissed me like that standing up I surely would not have been standing for long. And let me tell you, gods would be jealous of what that man can do with his tongue,” he nearly moaned and closed his eyes to try and compose himself, “I have never been so thoroughly eaten out in my life!”

Hodges groaned over the phone and so did Greg. “Tell me more, Greg, tell me more!”

“I just… I have hit the sex jackpot here, Hodges!” And it was true. “Even when the sex was so vanilla I could taste it, I still have never come that hard in my life, ever. Actually, until last night I thought it was physically impossible to orgasm that hard. My legs are shaking right now just thinking about it.”

“Dear god, Greg… does he have a brother?”

Greg laughed. He was glad that Hodges had caught him on his way out of the lab that day. If he didn't have anyone to talk to about this he might have exploded. 

“Hey, thanks for this, Hodges. I'm glad I can talk to you about this, but-”

“Don't even worry, Greg,” he stopped him, “I won't tell anyone, that will be up to you and Nick.”

“Thanks, man,” he smiled, then turned when he heard the door opening behind him, “I gotta go.”

“Call me if anything else happens!”

Greg just shook his head and hung up the phone turning around as Nick came out to join him. Since Greg had stolen Nick's robe from the floor, he came out in just a loose pair of track pants and it was doing nothing to help Greg’s current flush. 

“Who was that?”

“Just Hodges, he wanted to know how the assignment was going.” Nick handed Greg a mug of coffee with a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled to himself when he noticed that Nick had already made the coffee just as he liked it.

“Next time he calls, tell him I say hi. How's things at the lab?”

“Good, I think,” he shrugged, “it didn't sound like anything crazy was happening, well, crazier than usual. And since we haven't heard from Grissom in a few days I'm assuming that we shouldn't have much to worry about here.”

“Good, that means we can continue to relax and enjoy our little vacation together.”

He took the mug from Greg and placed both of them on the small table by the door and pulled him in to nuzzle his neck. Greg smiled and tilted his head to give Nick better access and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Don't forget it's not just a vacation, Nick, we still have to keep an eye on James and Oliver.”

“I know, I know. But don't blame me for wanting to spend as much time as I can with my very handsome husband.” Greg blushed and bit his lip to hold back a moan when Nick sucked on a particularly sensitive bruise from the night before, then whispered, “I have a lot of time to make up for, remember.”

Greg was really struggling to hold back his moans now as Nick's hands had found their way from his hips to inside his robe. He moved his lips from his neck to take his mouth as his hands continued to roam. He devoured Greg's mouth, inhaling his moans as his hands ran over his ass, squeezing and pulling him flush against him. They could feel the others erection as Nick rubbed them together and the two started grinding together right on the front porch. 

Greg was the one to pull away first, flushed, panting, hair already a mess. “We should take this inside.”

“You're probably right.”

Greg laughed as Nick knelt down slightly and lifted Greg so he could wrap his legs around him, and walked him back inside, coffee quickly forgotten on the front porch. 

They didn't make it much past the door before they ended up on the floor, Greg's robe ripped off and Nick's track pants tossed somewhere, and Nick was pounding into Greg on the floor of the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers <3
> 
> This ones going out to thecrimelab who is literally the reason for this entire fic!
> 
> Also, good luck on your exams this week love, annnnnnnd as an added bonus, there is a little something at the end of this chapter that I purposefully didn't show you so you have a little surprise after your exam today <3 Thanks for being awesome!!

“Nick!” Greg moaned out his name as his head fell back against the floor of the cabin, back arched into Nick, and chest heaving. 

Nick was laying on top of him, his chest heaving in time with Greg’s beneath him. He ran his hand down Greg’s leg that was lazily wrapped over him, “That was amazing.”

Greg chuckled, “I will never get enough of this, Nicky.”

“I don't think I’m ever going to get enough of you calling me Nicky,” he shifted slightly off of Greg to hover over his face and kiss him, “you know, we could just stay in the cabin today,” he moved his lips to his neck, “mess up the bed some more,” another kiss, “keep our clothes off all day.”

Greg moaned and squirmed under Nick, tightening his fingers in his hair as he continued kissing him all over, “As much as I would love to do that, we can't,” he sighed as Nick’s lips ghosted over his belly button, “we need to stick close to Oliver and James.”

“Yeah I know,” he licked a trail from Greg’s belly button up to his lips and kissed him again, “but maybe when we get back and have some time off, we can spend a full day at my place, you and me, no clothes…”

Nick wiggled his brows at Greg with a smirk and he wrapped his arms around his neck, “That sounds like a fantastic day, but for now,” he pulled Nick in and kissed him soundly. 

The two started to get heated again as they rolled around on the floor, kissing like their lives depended on it, clinging to each other. They were starting to get hard again, starting up a slow grind, when, “Breakfast!”

The knock on the door of the cabin sparked them both into a panic. Nick looked down at Greg with impossibly wide eyes, “It's the lady from the front desk!”

“Answer it!”

Nick scoffed at Greg as he shuffled out from under him and stood up, “Why me?! I’m naked!”

“So am I,” he laughed, grabbing the robe off the floor and holding it over his chest, “hurry, she's gunna wonder what's going on.”

He shook his head and turned to answer the door as she knocked again, and opened it part way, slightly hiding behind it. “Good morning,” she chirped.

“Uh… g-good morning.”

A shuffling behind Nick and a light giggle had her shifting her eyes behind him just in time to see the completely naked backside of Greg ducking into the bedroom. She just smiled and handed Nick the tray who muttered a quick thanks, and before he shut the door she added, “Sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to let you know that if y’all are late for the first round of activities this morning, it's totally fine. This is a place for couples to come and unwind, so we completely understand. You wouldn't be the first and you certainly won't be the last.”

She flashed him a quick wink and walked back down the porch to continue her rounds, leaving Nick to stand wide eyed in the doorway, while Greg was nearly in tears behind him.

He snapped himself out of it and quickly closed the door then placed the tray on the table. Greg was still laughing in the bedroom, laying on the bed with his arms over his eyes, so Nick ran inside and jumped on the bed. He crawled over Greg and straddled him, removing his arms from his face and laughing himself. “She knew!”

He only continued to laugh as he said, “Yes, but she also said that this is a place where couples come to unwind….” He then rolled over and pushed back, rubbing his ass against Nick’s growing cock, pulling a moan from him, “So I say we take her advice and do just that.”

Nick grabbed his hips, rutting slowly up against him as Greg reached for another condom and passed it back. Nick ripped the package open and rolled it on, lining himself up with Greg’s still loose hole. “How are you still ready to go after all the sex we’ve had since last night?”

Greg rubbed his ass against Nick again and tilted his head, “I could ask you the same.”

He leaned into Greg, running his tongue along his back and up to that sweet spot on the back of his neck he loved so much. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock twitch when Nick sucked on it and whispered in a husky voice, “You just drive me so wild, darlin, I can't help it.”

In one swift movement he pushed all the way into Greg, both boys throwing their heads back with a sultry moan of the others name.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grissom sorted through the papers in his hands as he walked through the halls. He breezed past lab techs as he marched the maze he had memorized in his head, all the way into a familiar office.

Without knocking he walked in and sat down, placing the papers on the desk, and a hand over his eyes. 

“Anything?” 

“No, Jim, I've got nothing.”

Jim sighed and turned away from his computer, folding his hands over the table and leaning towards Grissom as he spoke. “I just got off the phone with Judge Howard. Another letter showed up on his porch this morning, again threatening James, I put a rush on it. But I don't know where to go with this Gil. We've got no leads so far, Judge Howard has no idea which ex con he put away could be behind this. Has trace gotten anything yet?”

“Not that I've heard yet,” he shook his head, “something’s gotta give, Jim. We can't keep this up forever.”

“I know, and I'm sure Nicky and Greg wanna come back and get back in the field.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled and leaned on the arm of the chair, “hopefully something will come up on the letter you sent to trace and we can bring them home.”

A knock at the door gained their attention and they both turned to find Hodges.

“Yes, Hodges?” 

“So, I processed that letter from Judge Howard's house that came in this morning, and I got a partial which kicked back a match on codis,” he walked in and placed a file on the table between Grissom and Brass. 

Grissom leaned over the file on the table and read back the name, “Tyler Watkins. Ex con with a rap for petty theft and escalating to armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon.”

“Yes,'' Hodges nodded as he took the seat next to Grissom, “but I did some checking and he has zero ties to Judge Howard. In fact, the judge that put Mr. Watkins behind bars was Judge O’leary. Judge Howard never came within three feet of this guy's cases.”

“So how does that help us, Hodges?” Grissom held a questioning hand out to him.

“It doesn't,” he smirked, “but it at the very least gives you a starting point, right?”

“It gives us reason to warrant his arrest and holding.” He turned then to Jim with a look, and he just nodded as he reached for the phone.

“I'll have him brought in,” he placed the phone to his ear and dialed, “yeah, I need a Tyler Watkins brought in for questioning on the Judge Howard case, immediately.”

He hung up and met Grissom’s expectant eyes. “I'll meet you in interrogation in twenty minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Tyler,” Jim drawled, leaning across to the brunette sitting across from him, “you're a convicted felon, charged with armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon, but I didn't think someone with as impressive of a rap sheet as you would stoop as low as idle threats.”

“What are you talking about?! I didn't threaten nobody.”

“Mr. Watkins, do you know a man named Bruce Howard?” Grissom tried this time. Sitting casually at the table, legs crossed and arm resting loosely across them.

“Never heard of him.”

“Thats funny,” Grissom opened the file in front of him and tossed a bag with the letter across, “because we found your prints on this envelope that was delivered to Judge Howard’s house this morning. A letter that threatens the life of his son, James Howard. So tell me, if you don't know Bruce Howard then how did your prints end up on this envelope?”

Tyler stared at the envelope on the table in front of him for a moment before punching the air in front of him. “Man, I didn't do anything!”

“Then how did your prints end up on this envelope!” Jim leaned further across the table as he shouted, “If you don't tell us, the evidence will rat you out, and I will take personal pleasure in making sure you end up right back in your old cell block. I'll even throw away the key myself, cuz you see, Judge Howard is a personal friend of mine.”

“Look, all I did was deliver the letter,” he raised his hands in surrender, “I don't know the guy, didn't even know the name of the guy who lived there. I was just handed an envelope and an address and told to deliver it before nine this morning.”

“That's it? Just a hand off?”

Tyler leaned into Brass with a curled lip and growled. “I owed money to some bad news, this was my way out alive. I deliver the letter, my debts free and clear.”

“Did you deliver any other envelopes to this address?” 

He looked to Grissom this time, still sat back in his casual position, and shook his head. “Naw, just the one.”

“And who was it that asked you to deliver this envelope to the Judge’s house?”

“I don't know his name.”

“Convenient,” Brass chirped.

Tyler smacked his fists on the table and stood, hovering over Brass, “I don't know the guy’s name, alright!” The guards stationed at the door moved forwards to intervene but Grissom raised a hand to stop them.

“Mr. Watkins, is there anything you can tell us about the man who gave you this letter?”

He looked over to Grissom, calmed, and sat back down. “He had a green hat with a logo on it. That thing the lucky charms guy has on the commercials.”

“A four leaf clover?” Grissom asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah,” he pointed at Grissom, “that's the thing. And he wasn't no man either, he was a kid, maybe twenty-five at most. But that's it. I was in and out, grabbed the letter and delivered it in no less than fifteen minutes. Now can I go?”

Jim just waved a hand at him and the officers at the door escorted him out.

It was silent for a minute before Brass asked, “So that's it? That’s all we've got to go on here? A kid with a lucky charms hat?”

“Four leaf clover, Jim, not lucky charms,” he eyed Jim, then turned to him fully, “he said he was in and out in fifteen minutes right? So let's get a search going starting at Judge Howard's house, anything within a fifteen minutes drive, and see if we can't find a store with this logo.”

“Alright,” he nodded as he stood, “I'll get some uniforms on it, I'll call you if they find anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nick, Greg!” 

The two boys turned in the direction of their names being called and found James and Oliver waving them down. They ran over, hand in hand, and stood with the boys.

“Sorry we’re late guys,” Nick drawled, trying not to smirk.

“Well it seems like you had good reason,” Oliver reached out and pulled Greg’s slightly unbuttoned shirt to reveal the skin underneath and laughed, “showing off some love bites there, Greg?”

Greg smirked, not even bothering to try and hide his smugness unlike Nick.

“Not just some,” James chuckled, turning then to Nick, “I uh, think you missed a spot there, boss.”

“Did I?'' Nick turned Greg in his arms and pretended to examine his purposefully exposed chest. “Look at that, partner, you're right. Guess I'll have to fix that.”

Greg giggled as he pulled him in closer, flush against him, and started kissing his neck. After a few moments of letting Nick have his fun, and some awes from James and Oliver, he pushed Nick away and said, “Alright, alright, let's get going, we should pick an activity and get a move on. We can continue this later.”

“Mmm,” Nick hummed, finding his way up to Greg’s lips and kissing them, “you know we will.”

Greg laughed against his lips and kissed him once more before turning to James and Oliver, both staring at them fondly. “So, what are the plans for today?”

James grabbed the itinerary out of his pocket and handed it to Nick, “We were hoping you guys would be down for the pottery class this morning, and there's a baking class after lunch.”

“Right,” Greg nodded, wrapping an arm around Nick, “and didn't you say there was also a bonfire tonight?”

“Yes!” Oliver jumped over to stand beside Greg, “And pottery class is going to be starting in five minutes so we better hurry or there might not be any seats left.”

As Oliver started hopping away he latched onto Greg’s arm and started pulling him slightly ahead of the others, though it took quite a bit of effort to pull him out of Nick's tight hold so he could whisper to him.

“So,” he drawled, “seems like the talk went very well last night.”

He wiggled his brows at Greg and he just chuckled. “It did go very well.”

“Well do I get any details, or are you gunna hold out on me?” 

Greg leaned in a little, looking back over his shoulder at Nick and James chatting behind them, then turned into Oliver, “Let’s just say that I didn't know that man could move his hips the way he did last night!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

They made it to the pottery class just in time and managed to get seats beside each other near the front. Everything they needed was already set up, clay, water, carving tools, and of course one wheel and two stools. 

Nick led them over and sat Greg in the stool closest to the wheel and sat on the stool behind him, immediately leaning over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. James and Oliver sat beside them and shortly after, the instructor walked in and to the front of the class. 

“Alright, I am Emily, nice to meet everyone, and welcome to pottery class.” She looked once around the room then sat behind her own wheel at the front. “Today we’re going to start small with some bowls, so first thing’s first, let's turn on the wheel.”

She showed them where the power button was and Greg reached over to turn it on.

“Alright, now that you’ve gotten past step one, step two is to make sure you have a decent amount of water on your clay and then, very slowly, push your foot down on the peddle and start turning your clay.”

Greg wet the clay and then turned back to Nick, “Wanna work the peddle?”

“I got it,” and he pushed down… way too hard.

The wheel spun into overdrive, shooting sludge all over Greg and Nick. He took his foot off the peddle in a panic and in the silence of the room Greg started howling with laughter and Nick soon followed, the sound completely contagious.

“Lightly, Nicky, lightly,'' Greg chuckled as he wiped the mud off his cheeks.

“Okay, let me try again.” 

Greg braced himself but thankfully Nick managed to press light enough this time that it didn't shoot mud all over them. Then the instructor went on with the lesson.

“Now, start in the middle of the clay using your thumbs to press down in the center, and cup your hands around the outside to shape the bowl.” Nick and Greg watched her intently before they decided to attempt it.

“Okay, Nicky, let's do this!”

“Go ahead, darlin’, i'll follow your lead.”

Greg slowly reached his hands forwards and started to form the bowl… kind of, then tilted his head back to Nick. “Get in here, Nicky, I know how much you like to get your hands dirty.”

Nick hummed and slowly ran his hands down Greg’s thighs, then back up towards his crotch whispering in his ear, “I’d much rather be using my hands for other things right now.”

Greg sucked in a tight breath then turned his head towards Nick’s who started devouring his lips. Greg lifted a hand up to Nick’s neck to pull him in closer, and Nick didn't even care that Greg's hand was covering his neck in thick sludge from the clay as they continued to makeout.

A smack of clay hit Nick in the cheek and he pulled off Greg’s lips with a smack and a laugh turning to the couple beside them. “Get a room!” Oliver laughed as he hucked another piece of clay at them.

“I’m pretty tempted,” Nick wiggled his brows at Greg and he laughed and turned back to the work.

“First things first, Nicky, let’s finish our bowl,” then he leaned back into Nick's neck again to whisper, “but hold onto those other thoughts for later.”

Nick moaned softly into Greg’s neck then leaned in to help him mould the clay bowl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“It's beautiful.”

“A piece of artwork if I do say so myself,” Nick nodded along with Greg as they both gazed upon their finished piece. 

They both broke into uncontrollable laughter unable to hold it back any longer or keep a serious face. It was the worst excuse for a bowl they had ever seen. It was uneven, tilting to one side, and at some point Nick’s hands had found their way back to Greg’s crotch and what was supposed to be smooth sides ended up looking more like pleats. 

James and Oliver's bowl looked significantly better than theirs, it was actually round for starters.

“That's uh…” James stifled a laugh as they came to stand beside Nick and Greg, “that's pretty good guys.”

“It's terrible,” Greg laughed, running a hand down his face, “maybe we can put our keys in it or something.”

He leaned back into Nick's arms and Nick's head instantly nestled into the crook of his neck, arms around his waist. They laughed over their failed bowl for a few more minutes before Nick glanced at his watch and looked over to Oliver and James. “It's just about lunch, y'all ready to head over to the food hall?”

“If you guys don't mind, i think I’d like to go back to the cabin and change first,” Oliver laughed reaching a hand up to Nick’s collar where Greg's hand had smothered it in clay, “I think you guys could use for a clean up too.”

“You're probably right,” Greg nodded, taking Nick's hand and walking out of the pottery class with their bowl, “we still have about forty minutes until lunch. How about we shower and meet then?”

“Sounds like a plan, we'll meet you guys at the food hall.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A clay covered shirt was flung across the cabin, hitting the wall with a smack as Nick pushed Greg backwards into their room. He whipped his own shirt off as Greg’s legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, his hands quickly undoing his pants as Nick climbed on top of him and started sucking on all the bruises from last night.

Greg arched his back and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist as he ground hard down into him, making him throw his head back with a moan. “Nicky, we shouldn't be doing this right now, we…” He moaned as Nick ground down again, “We have to be with James and Oliver. And lunch is in half an hour.”

“It'll be fine,” he licked a trail up from Greg’s ear to his lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth then pulled back to whisper against his lips, “We’ll make it fast, shower, then be back in time for lunch.”

“Oh,” he wrapped his hands around Nick's neck and tilted his head with a smirk, “can you make it fast, Nicky?”

“I really don't want to,” he leaned down to nibble on Greg’s ear, “I’d much rather take you torturously slow,” he moved his lips to his neck, “take my time and make tender, tender love to you.”

“Mmm,” he hummed into Nick’s mouth as he took his lips again, “you don't know how much I want that right now, but,” he moved his hands from Nick’s neck down to his pants and started undoing them, “we now have twenty-five minutes and still have to shower in that time. So let's get a move on here.”

Nick laughed and kissed him once more before kicking his pants off while Greg did the same, then climbed back on top of him. “How about a quick hand job before we shower then?”

“Oh, yes!”

Nick laughed, “We haven't even started yet, Greg,” he slowly slid his hand down between them, taking both of their hard and leaking cocks in his hand and stroked once. The friction had both of them groaning, Greg's chest flexing under Nick’s touches. “Oh, Greg,” Nick continued to stroke them together, picking up the pace, “god you make me so crazy.”

“Nicky,” Greg moaned, wrapping his legs tighter around Nick's back to get better leverage to thrust into his hand in time with his strokes, Nick doing the same thing. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darlin’,” Nick leaned down to kiss him again and sucked in his moans as he stroked them harder, faster. 

Both of them were so close to the edge, their thrusts becoming frantic and scattered, moans and groans mixing as their tongues tangled. Nick’s hips stuttered as he leaned heavier on Greg, “I'm gonna come, Greg.”

“Me-ah,” he threw his head back as Nick squeezed, “me too.”

And before either of them could say another word they were covering their chests. Nick collapsed onto Greg's chest and laid there for a few minutes while Greg ran one hand through his hair, and the other up and down his back. 

He leaned in to place a soft kiss on Nick's head, “We should get going.”

He hummed as he lifted himself up, their chests sticking together as he lifted Greg with him. “How much time do we have to shower?”

Greg glanced over at the clock on the wall then back to Nick, “Maybe five minutes before they'll be expecting us at the food hall.”

He shrugged as he scooped Greg up into his arms and walked them towards the shower, “It was worth it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always a huuuuuge thank you to thecrimelab, this fic would not be this amazing wihtout you <3<3<3  
> I love that you are here to gush about our bois with me, LOVE YOU <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

They made it to the food hall just in time, changed, showered, and ready to go. The hall was already buzzing with couples and most of the tables were full, so Nick and James left Oliver and Greg with a kiss and the quest of finding them all a table together. 

It took a few minutes but they managed to find an open table and sat to wait for Nick and James to come back. 

“So, Greg,'' Oliver chirped, scooting his chair closer to Greg's, “do I get a little more detail about what happened last night or what?! Because it looks to me like the details would be delicious,” he laughed as he pulled the collar of gregs shirt down a little. Though it's not like he couldn't already see the marks proudly shown off by greg.

“I…” Greg chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous hand, “It was amazing. I was so worried that he would reject my wants but it turns out that he enjoyed everything we did the night before just as much as I did, so we did it again… but more this time.”

“See, I knew you had a good man!” He gave Greg’s arm a playful smack. “So what exactly did this night entail? What was it that you both enjoyed so much?”

“Well,” he smirked, raising his brows at Oliver, “some secrets do have to stay behind closed doors, but I will tell you this… I don't think there is a surface in that cabin that we did not have sex on.”

Oliver threw his head back with a squeal, clutching at his heart making Greg laugh. “Oh my god, you're both savages! Absolute savages! I mean, I wish I had that.”

“You don't have a good sex life with James?”

“Oh, no that's not it,” he turned himself more towards Greg, “I just mean that James is very… vanilla. Don't get me wrong, I love him and we have great sex, but I do sometimes wish he was a little more adventurous.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” He suggested, “Your advice worked out great for me and Nick.”

“I've considered bringing it up a few times,” he shrugged, tilting his head back and forth, “we haven't been together as long as you and Nick have, so I guess I'm a little worried too.”

“Right…” he had to think of a way to get away from the part of this discussion that focused on him and Nick being married, “But regardless of time you should make sure you're both honest and open with each other. It might turn out like it did for me. And spicing things up in the bedroom is never a bad idea.”

“I mean, you're not wrong.”

Greg shrugged a shoulder with a smirk while Oliver was obviously thinking of all the ways he could do just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think the boys found us some seats?” James asked, coming up to stand beside Nick in line for pizza.

“I hope so. This place is packed,” he grabbed the tongs and two pieces each for him and Greg, “I didn't realize this resort was as big as it is.”

“I know,” James took the offered tongs from Nick, “but it is still a really great place to get away from the hustle and bustle of Vegas, have some quiet time with Oliver. Things have been pretty crazy recently so this is a nice change in pace.”

“I get that,” Nick nodded, leading them over to the salad bar, “Greg and I are always on the go with our jobs. Sometimes we don't see each other for days, this is the most time we've spent together in a long time.”

“And I can see you're taking advantage of that,” he laughed as he filled his plates with salad, “Greg is pretty much covered.”

“Yeah,” he blushed, his southern drawl seeming to come a little more prominent, “I might have taken it a bit overboard last night.”

“Did he enjoy it?”

Nick leaned in and whispered, “From the sounds he was making last night, it sure sounded like it.”

“Atta boy!” James laughed, “And by the way he's been showing off those love bites all day, I'd say so too.” 

Nick laughed again and blushed even harder, “Yeah, I tried to get him to button up a little bit before we left for lunch but he wouldn't go for it.”

“Maybe I should give Oliver something to show off, maybe he'd like it.”

“Maybe he would,” they left the buffet and stood looking for them in the sea of people, “I'm sure he and Greg would be all over talking about it too.”

“What do you wanna bet that's what they’re doing right now,” he laughed.

“I'd bet you're right on that, partner.” They looked around the hall again before Nick found them and pointed towards the back of the room. “There they are.”

They made their way through and placed the plates on the table, sitting beside their partners. Greg instantly turned and smacked a kiss on Nick's lips, Nick leaning in for a second one before they started eating. And Oliver turned and wrapped his arms around James's neck, nuzzling his nose against his and leaning in.

“What's all this cuddling about, Babe?” 

Oliver just closed his eyes and touched his lips to James’s, “When we get back to our cabin tonight, there are some things we need to talk about.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, James,” Nick asked around his last bite of pizza, “can I borrow that itinerary for a second?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He passed it over the table to Nick who flattened it out in front of himself and read. “I wanted to see what's up for the rest of our stay.” His eyes scanned over it. “There's a barbeque next week, the staff is holding it as a thank you to the guests and it's by the pool.”

“Oh, we should go!” Greg leaned in closer to look. “There's also gunna be games at the barbeque.”

“Sounds like fun,” Oliver agreed.

Nick listened to the three of them chat in the background while he continued looking over the itinerary on his own. He flipped it over to glance across the back and noticed a section at the bottom called “specialty parties”. While Greg, James, and Oliver were still occupied with talking, he leaned in closer and read the description to himself. 

He felt his cheeks heat up as he read, but at the same time he could also feel himself getting a little excited at the thought, his heart slightly racing, fingers tingling. 

Just as he finished, Oliver and James stood and announced they were going for dessert and promised to bring them back a plate each. And once they were gone, Nick moved over and tapped lightly on Greg’s arm to get him to turn back to him.

“Hey, read this section down here, Greggo.”

Greg leaned over and took a second then looked up at Nick with a raised brow, “You're interested in having a passion party?”

“Well…” He tilted his head side to side, “I… maybe, I mean, why not? It says someone comes and teaches you different techniques and positions and stuff. And I figured maybe since we’ve been having so much fun already, why not learn more ways to enhance it?”

“Well I'm definitely not opposed,'' Greg shimmied himself into Nick’s side, “so let's see what we have to do.” He skimmed his eyes back over the paper. “Apparently we just call the front desk to book a time and they come to your cabin, and you can invite as many people as you like.”

“Why would we invite other people?”

“Well, Oliver and James,” Greg shrugged, “we are supposed to be keeping an eye on them.”

“But I don't want other people in the room with us while I’m… you know,” he ducked his head and blushed, “while I'm learning how to pleasure you in new ways, and definitely not while I'm actually pleasuring you.”

Greg laughed, trying to lift Nick's chin back up, “Nicky, I don't think it's the kind of party you're thinking of. It's not an orgy.”

He flashed him a confused look, “That's sure what it sounds like to me, Darlin’.”

Greg just shook his head, still laughing, “I'm pretty sure they just come, show you different things, positions, toys, things like that, and then leave. I'm pretty sure there's no actual hanky panky. I think everyone goes home and does that in their own bedrooms.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm pretty sure,” he nodded, “I've never actually been to one before, but I'm confident it's not an orgy.”

Nick laughed and leaned into Greg’s neck, “Good, cuz I'm definitely not down for an orgy.”

“Me neither, so no worries there.” They both laughed and Nick lifted back up to kiss him quick. “Now we just have to get James and Oliver on board.”

“Are you sure it's not weird?” He raised a brow.

“Think of it this way,” Greg eyed him, suddenly serious, “if we don't invite James and Oliver and make it an actual passion party, and we leave them on the resort alone for who knows how long and something happens, I don't know about you but I would rather not have that conversation with Grissom or Brass or the sheriff.”

He nodded quickly, “Yeah, yeah you're right! But if things start getting heated we're gunna have to figure something out.”

“Nicky, I'm pretty sure that once the partys over they'll go back to their cabin, lock the door, and try out all the new things we'll learn. Same as what I'm sure we will be doing, and at least that way we’ll know they are safe in their locked cabin a couple doors down. That's better then having them running free all over the resort while we don't know where they are.”

“Yeah, that's a good plan, and if we are going to do this then we should probably make the appointment for later on in the day so that after they go back to their cabin, they just stay there for the rest of the night. And then,” he leaned into Greg again, “we can keep our clothes off in the cabin for the rest of the evening and till the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Nicky.” Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and pulled him in. He would never get over finally being able to have Nick this close to him.

James and Oliver returned just then with a few bowls of ice cream for everyone. “What is the overly cheesy couple whispering about so close to each other?” 

“Well, Oliver, it's good you asked,” Greg let go of Nick and turned towards the ice cream, “Nicky, since it was your idea, why don't you ask them?”

Nick gave Greg’s side a light jab and just got a smirk in return. 

“Ask us what?”

Nick just sighed and leaned on the table to talk around Greg, “Well, I was cruising through the itinerary while y'all were gone, and… and I found something that I wasn't sure if maybe you’d want to do with us. I… I don't know if it's your kind of thing, if it's not then feel free to say no.”

“Nicky,” Greg sang, trying not to laugh, “you're making it sound weird.”

“I… yeah you're right I am,” he rubbed the back of his neck and took a breath, “alright. So I found this section on the back of the itinerary for personal parties, and we wanted to know if y'all wanted to join us for a passion party. Greg assures me it is not an orgy.”

Greg laughed, nearly choking on his ice cream and having to sit back for a second, “God, you're cute.”

“That's one of those things where they bring toys and stuff and show you how to use them right?” 

James nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

“It's never really been my thing,'' Nick added, “but I figured why not give it a try while we're here, right? Something new.”

“So are you guys down?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, definitely! When are we doing this?”

Greg pointed to the back of the itinerary, “It says here we just call the front desk and book a time slot, then they send an instructor to the designated cabin. So we can try for tomorrow night? After dinner?”

“That works for us,” James nodded.

“Great.” thankfully they had gone for the evening time slot. “And look, it says I can also call the front desk to order drinks. Why don't we get some champagne, so it's extra romantic? I'll pick it up at the front desk later on tonight.”

“This all sounds great,” Oliver squeaked slightly, “I'm kind of excited.”

“Nicky, do you wanna call for the champagne and I'll call to book the time slot?”

“Sure thing, Darlin’.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so we are booked in for our passion party tomorrow night at seven, so right after dinner,” Greg closed his phone and put it back in his pocket as the four of them walked inside the cabin for the baking class.

They grabbed the two counters at the back of the room, Nick and Greg on the left and James and Oliver on the right.

“That's perfect,” James nodded, “we can grab dinner in the hall and then head straight over to your cabin, and afterwards,” he leaned into Oliver's neck as he continued, “we can head back to ours for some fun.”

“Exactly,” he turned to Nick with a smirk just as their instructor walked in.

“Welcome everyone!” They turned and silenced while she spoke. “So, today we are going to make either a cake or cupcakes, whichever you prefer, and then you can take them back to your cabins to enjoy later tonight.”

“Do you want cake or cupcakes, Darlin’?”

“Cupcakes!” 

Nick grabbed the cupcake tray and put it aside and they turned back to the instructor. “Now, you all have everything you need in front of you along with the recipe. Our ovens are already preheated so let’s start with the dry ingredients. So grab your flour, baking powder and salt, and combine those in the metal bowl you have there.”

They grabbed the required ingredients and measured them out. Nick grabbed the whisk and started mixing it together while Greg eyed an opportunity. 

Nick had spilled some flour on the counter, and while he was currently distracted Greg placed a hand in the flour and walked over to stand beside Nick. “Hey, Nicky?” 

“Yeah?” He turned slightly towards Greg who then quickly smacked his flour covered hand on Nick's ass.

He jumped forwards with a yelp then smirked at Greg. “Oh, is that the game you wanna play?”

“Bring it on, Nicky!”

“Oh, Darlin’,” he stuck his own hand in the flour and stalked slowly towards Greg who had the decency to match his steps backwards, “now you're in for it.”

Greg giggled as Nick lunged at him and ran to hide behind Oliver and James's counter as Nick chased him. The two were laughing uncontrollably, along with most of the class, and Nick finally got in front of him.

“C'mere you!” 

And when Greg turned to run, Nick was just close enough to get a good smack on his ass, puffing flour everywhere. Greg yelped and laughed, admitting defeat and turning to look at the damage.

“Oh my god,” he laughed, then suddenly the other side of his ass was smacked, “now it looks like you grabbed my ass.”

“Wanna make mine even, Darlin’?” He asked with a wiggle of his brows and his hips as he turned his back to Greg.

And he didn't even hesitate to smack another hand on Nick’s ass, keeping it there this time, and leaning in to snuggle against him. Nick turned in his arms and pulled him in for a flour covered kiss.

“Man, you two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?” James laughed.

“Would you want to keep your hands to yourself if you had such a fine man all to yourself?” Nick asked, rubbing his nose against Greg’s then walked back over to their counter with him to continue with the recipe.

They managed to keep it mostly together up until they had to start adding the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients in the mixer. They were instructed to turn their mixers on medium, and slowly add the ingredients and then mix the batter on high for six minutes. 

Once they added their ingredients, Nick leaned into Greg, wrapping him in a hug from behind and crowded him up against the counter. “Greggo,” he whispered against his ear, “why don't we take advantage of all of this noise, hmm?”

Greg tilted his head back to rest against Nick's shoulder. “What did you have in mind?”

He slowly slid his hands down Greg’s chest, hovering by his hips. “I know you were trying to be quiet earlier with Oliver, but I heard you tell him you liked what I did with my hips last night.”

Greg hummed as Nick's fingers dug a little harder into his skin. “Maybe I wasn't trying to be quiet, maybe I wanted you to hear me.”

“Well mission accomplished because it's all I've been thinking about all day.'' Greg let out a little moan and reached a hand back to wrap around Nick's neck as he leaned in to whisper against his still sensitive skin, “And you should know, that's just the beginning of what I can do with my hips, Darlin’. I'll have you screaming in no time.”

Greg had to hold back a groan, his legs starting to go weaker and weaker with every squeeze of Nick’s hands, “We might have to end this day early, if you keep this up I'm not going to be able to make it.”

“It's ok,” Nick purred against his neck, “we’re at the back of the room and no one can see us from the waist down, and the mixers are on so no one can hear us, not to mention we don't have to take our clothes off to have a little fun.”

Nick let one hand wander down to Greg’s cock, already hardening in his pants, and rubbed his palm hard against it. Greg instantly rubbed up into Nick’s hand and Nick ground against Greg from behind. In seconds Nick had gathered a steady rhythm, light enough that no one could tell what they were doing behind the counter, but just enough to have Greg a moaning mess, leaning back against him and trying to bury his moans in Nick's neck. Thank god the mixers were so loud.

Unfortunately six minutes of fun went by far too quickly when the instructor waved over the class and announced they could turn them off and start pouring their batters into their pans. And all too soon for Greg, Nick had stopped. His hand moved from his now very strained cock and he was no longer grinding against him from behind. 

The two of them were very obviously flushed and slightly out of breath, and before they started pouring their batter, Greg turned into Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You are a goddamn tease and that was not fair.”

Nick pulled him flush up against him, giving one more small thrust so Greg could feel his cock against his, “Seems like we're both in the same boat, Darlin’.”

“Yeah, well you started it,” Greg eyed him, “and later you're gunna finish it.”

“Is that so?” He threw Greg a playful look.

“If you don't, Nick Stokes, you better prepare for war.”

“I have a feeling that's a battle I don't want to be a part of.” He chuckled.

“Damn straight,” he lifted up and kissed Nick quickly, “now let's pour these cupcakes and get them in the oven. And I will definitely be holding you to that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright! It looks like everyones cakes and cupcakes turned out beautifully,” she clapped her hands together, “there are bowls of icing, food colouring, sprinkles, fresh fruit, candy, piping bags, so feel free to decorate them any way you want.”

“So, I have a plan,” Greg turned to Nick with a hand on his hip, leaning against the counter with his other.

Nick raised a brow, “And what's that?”

“We have twelve cupcakes,” Greg waved a hand over their cakes, “I say we take six each and decorate them for each other.”

“Yeah,” Nick nodded, taking his six cupcakes to his side of the counter, “no peeking through.”

Greg just smiled and turned away from Nick to start his decorating, and about ten minutes later they were ready to reveal them.

“Okay, I'm ready,” Greg turned back to Nick.”

“Me too, Darlin’,” he gestured to Greg’s cupcakes, “let’s see what you got.”

Greg moved his cupcakes towards Nick with a sheepish smile and rubbed his neck. Nick looked over and laughed a bit. The three cupcakes across the top read “I” with a heart in the middle then a “U” and the three on the bottom combined spelled out “Nicky!”

“Awe, thanks, Darlin’, now look at mine.”

He moved his cupcakes towards Greg and he had to stop himself from aweing out loud. Nick had maneuvered his six cupcakes into a heart. He used red icing to trace out the heart over the outside cupcakes, and on the middle cupcake he wrote out “Greg + Nick”.

“Nicky,” he took his shirt collar and pulled him close, Nick’s hands finding their new home on Greg’s hips, “this is the best dessert ever.”

“I love you,” he nuzzled his nose on Greg’s.

“I love you too.”

Greg closed the gap and pressed their lips together, sucking in Nick's bottom lip. 

“Ugh, you guys are sweeter than the icing.” Oliver and James came up beside them, peeking over at their creations.

They pulled apart but didn't let go of one another as Nick nodded towards the cake in James' hands, “What did you guys do with yours?”

James lifted the cake and all of them stifled a laugh, “We tried to make a flower… it looks more like a melted popsicle.”

“At least it will still taste good.” Greg shrugged, then moved from Nick’s arms to put their cupcakes in the cardboard box they were given, then turned back as Nick took the box, “You guys ready for dinner?”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long friends!  
> But here is the next chapter! And as always thank you so so sooooo much to thecrimelab! Without whom this fic would not be as awesome as it is. That being said, we have a pretty smutty chapter coming up fro you guys too!! *smirks*  
> Anyways! Enjoy!! <3<3<3

After a nice dinner together in the food hall, both couples headed back to their cabins to quickly grab some warmer clothes before heading back out for the bonfire. Nick and Greg were now on their way back to meet Oliver and James at their cabin, both in hoodies, and of course Greg opted for one of Nick’s rather than his own, saying, “I want this one, it smells like you.” Of course Nick gave it to him instantly and they were out the door. 

As they walked down the steps of their porch, Nick slung the small pack in his hand over his shoulder and reached out for Greg. He pulled him into his side with a kiss, and within a few seconds they reached the other couple’s cabin and walked up the steps to knock.

Nick tapped his knuckles on the door then stilled and pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smirk as he turned to Greg, “Sounds like they're having some fun in there.”

A very lewd groan was heard from the other side of the door and Greg smirked too, even blushed a little, “Maybe we should just skip the bonfire and head back to ours.”

Before they could make the decision to dart back down the porch steps, they heard rushed noises on the other side of the door and a whispered, “It's Nick and Greg! We’re late!” And a few minutes later the door was ripped open by a flustered James, behind him an equally flustered Oliver was midway through slipping into a hoodie.

Nick eyed them along with Greg, “If y’all were having too much fun we can come back a little later if you wanted to finish what you started.”

Greg turned and hid a chuckle in Nick's shoulder as James flushed right up his neck and into his cheeks, “No, no, it's fine, we're ready.” Though the rise in pitch as he spoke betrayed him.

Oliver joined them then and grabbed James's hand and walked down the steps, heading for the fire pits. Greg turned with Nick and grabbed his hand and arm as they walked a little behind the obviously embarrassed couple, “You're so mean.”

“What?!” Nick laughed, “To be quite honest I was hoping they'd say hell yeah so we could go have fun in our own cabin.”

Greg cuddled closer into him, breathing into his neck as they rounded a corner, “Mmm, that does sound good, but I am kind of excited for the bonfire.”

“Yeah, me too, Darlin’,” he turned and placed a kiss on his head, “and we can cuddle by the fire,” Greg hummed into his neck, “kiss and snuggle.”

They made it to the pits where several fires were already blazing and surrounded by couples. 

Nick whistled as they stood and looked around, “It's like the food hall, do you think we’ll even get a seat?”

“There's a couple seats by that fire at the back!” 

They quickly followed James over to where there were four chairs opened and snagged them. James and Oliver sat in the left two chairs, and Nick sat beside them, placing his bag under his chair and looking up to Greg who was still standing, “You gunna stand all night, Darlin’? Take a seat.”

“I was waiting for you to sit back,” so Nick did and Greg took his chance to quickly hop into Nick's lap and curl into his chest. “You promised we could cuddle and kiss at the fire, I expect to collect in full.”

“Well alright then, here's your cuddle,” Nick wrapped his arms around Greg then tilted his chin up to look at him, “and here's your kiss.” He kissed Greg slow and deep, rocking them side to side as their mouths moved slowly against each other, but they suddenly pulled back when the other couples around the fire with them started clapping.

Greg turned into Nick's chest, a little caught off guard at the sudden attention, then someone across from them said, “You two are a lovely couple! How long have you been together?”

Nick smiled over at them and answered, “Together for three, married for one, Ma’am.”

“Oh he's southern!” She beamed at her husband beside her.

“I’m from Texas! I’m Nick by the way, this is Greg.” Greg lifted slightly from where he was tucked under Nick's chin and waved. “We’re the Stokes’.”

“Well I'm Julie, and this is my husband Harold.”

“Hi, I'm Taylor,” the lady beside her continued the introductions, “and my husband Frank.”

“I’m Carol, this is my girlfriend Annita.”

“And I'm Oliver and this is my boyfriend James,” they all waved, “nice to meet everyone.”

Everyone spoke their agreements and settled back in their chairs for a while, just enjoying the fire, the stars, being together. Greg was curled right into Nick, he was sure he couldn't get any further under his skin if he tried. But he wrapped his arms around Greg anyways, loving the look of his sweater on his boyfriend, and reeling in the way Greg kept tilting up for kisses. Slow, soft, quick pecks, and even some long passion filled kisses, open mouthed with tongues dancing between them. Nick had never been happier.

The light sound of a guitar had them pulling away from each other to see what was going on, and across the fire Frank and Harold were both plucking away on their guitars and singing softly. They watched with smiles on their faces as they finished with a flourish and a bow as everyone around the fire clapped. 

“You guys are great!” Greg exclaimed, sitting up a bit on Nick's lap.

“How about you guys,” Julie leaned forward gesturing to them, “any of you boys sing?”

“Alone, at home, in the shower,” Greg laughed and so did everyone else.

“I don't sing, never had the tallent,” Oliver said, then pointed over to James, “and he definitely does not sing, so please don't ask him to.”

Chuckles erupted again and then Julie looked at Nick, “How about you Texas, you have to have a little song in you?”

“I…” he tilted his head side to side, “I might be known to sing a little.”

Greg gasped and turned to Nick with a smirk and whispered, “You do?!”

Nick nodded then Julie added, “Give us a little something then!”

“Alright,” Nick nodded and leaned forwards to whisper his song choice to Frank who passed it along to Harold. Both of them nodded to him and readied their guitars waiting for his que.

Greg widened his eyes, not even believing this was happening and whispered, “Oh my god I’m so excited!”

Nick smiled at him and pulled him back against his chest, “I will dedicate this song to my sweet, sweet husband.” He leaned in for one last kiss then sat back up as the boys started playing and he sang the first line against Greg’s ear, “Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take.”

The whole circle erupted into murmurs and smiles as Nick’s velvet smooth voice captured them all. Greg felt his heart sink at not only the beautiful sound of his boyfriends voice, but also the choice of song. Amazed by Lonestar was a song that he himself had always loved, and now to have Nick singing it to him meant more then the world, and he settled back further into him as he continued with the next line, “Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away.”

As he kept singing, he ran his hands up and down Greg’s chest making him sigh and shiver. “I’ve never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see you're dreams.” His voice was getting louder, stronger as she ran his nose over Greg’s ear and powered into the chorus, tightening his hold on him, “I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you.”

As he continued singing the song he completely held Greg’s heart, he had it all, and there was no denying it. And in that moment as Greg listened to the words flowing out of Nick's mouth, he realized it was true, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nick, forever and ever. Though, deep down he knew himself that this was something he had wanted for a long time, even long before coming here and finally being with Nick. 

He sang the rest of the song, rocking him through it with his mouth against his ear the whole time. As it came to the end of the song, Nick sang the last words against Greg’s lips as he turned his face towards him, “Every little thing that you do, oh! Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by… you.” 

He drew out the last word and as the song came to an end, he placed a sweet kiss on Greg’s lips, his hand coming up to clutch at the back of Nick's neck. 

They pulled apart to claps from their new friends and Greg whispered against Nick's lips, “That was amazing, I didn't know you could sing, Nicky.”

“Now you do,” he smiled, “I love you, so much, Babe.”

“Oh, Babe…” Greg closed his eyes and leaned in even further, “I like that one, and I love you too, Nicky.”

He pecked one more kiss on Greg’s lips before Julie was saying, “Oh give us one more, Texas!”

He sat up with a smirk and said, “Alright, a fun one this time.” He leaned over to whisper to the boys once again, both laughing at his song choice this time, then he turned back to the group, “Once again, I dedicate this song to my handsome, sexy man right here, and boys, I'm gonna need your help on the entry to this one if y'all don't mind.”

Greg shrugged his lip with a smirk, a little confused as to what it could possibly be, and just about died laughing when the three of them all started on Nick’s count. “Ok boys, one, two, three… dum-dada-dum-dada-dum-dada-dum-dadadada!”

Greg leaned forwards on Nick's lap as the laughs of everyone around the fire grew loud and obnoxious. He had picked ‘save a horse ride a cowboy!’ Of all songs, though, Greg had to agree that he couldn't think of a more perfect song!

Nick then started lifting his legs up and down as the guys played their guitars, making Greg laugh even harder as he started singing with an exaggerated twang, “Well I walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills, and it kills, and it thrills, like the horns on my silverado grill.”

Everyone around their fire was laughing just as hard as Greg, even some of the couples from the other fire pits were now turned around and watching as Nick hit the chorus with extra energy, “Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city, I make a lot of noise cuz the girls they are so pretty, riding up and down broadway on my old stud Leroy, and the girls say!” 

And the entire camp shouted out, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

“Everybody says?” And Nick held his hand up to his ear as the camp shouted again.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

He continued with the song, having a fantastic time, Greg was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He sang all the way to the musical break in the song, and just when Greg was sure he couldn't laugh any harder, Nick grabbed his arms and waved them around while he wiggled his legs making Greg flop all over. 

He settled down as he continued singing while Greg couldn't see past the tears in his eyes, then when he reached the last string of chorus, he grabbed Greg a little tighter around the middle and yelled, “And we made love! And I saddle up my horse and I ride it to the city, I make a lot of noise cuz my Greggo is so pretty,” Greg just shook his head, feeling the heat hit his cheeks, “riding up and down broadway on my old stud Leroy and the girls say!”

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

“Everybody says!” 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy!” Even Greg was getting into the shouting now.

Then he let out a little giggle as Nick jostled him twice as he shouted, “What? What?” 

And then the entire camp ended it off with one last loud, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

The entire camp sounded off in cheers, whoops, and whistles. Greg stood up from Nick's lap and pulled him up gesturing to the crowd of people cheering for him, “Take a bow, cowboy.”

Nick did and as he pulled back up, before he sat back down, he grabbed Greg and pulled him over into a dip, smacking a big kiss on his lips as the cheers got louder. When he lifted Greg back up again and bowed once more, he turned and sat back in the chair pulling Greg back into his lap. 

Greg leaned into Nick and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, trying to calm his breathing from both the laughing and the kiss. And when Nick looked down at him he couldn't help but laugh himself. 

“Well,” Julie chuckled, waving a hand over the fire at them, “that is the best bonfire singalong I have ever been a part of. Well done, Texas!”

Nick wiped a tear from his own eye then looked up to her, “I haven't done that in a while. We used to have bonfires all the time back home in Texas, this made me realize how much I missed it.”

Greg tilted his head up at Nick and touched a gentle hand to his face, “We should do it more often then, we can have the fam over.”

Nick looked down at him and placed his hand over Greg’s, holding it to his cheek, “We should.”

“I'll organize one when we get back, maybe we can get Grissom to grill those steaks he made that one time we went to his place.”

“If he doesn't say yes then he's not invited,” they both chuckled, then Nick leaned in and rubbed his nose against Greg’s and whispered, “thanks, Babe,” and kissed him gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing one in the morning when the fire finally started dying down to embers. Some of the couples had left already but a lot of them still remained. At this point they were all just quietly enjoying the night, and Harold and Frank still lightly strumming some gentle tunes on their guitars. James and Oliver were huddled close together in their chairs and Greg was still tucked tightly against Nick's chest with Nick's nose in his hair. Greg shivered against him and snuggled closer and Nick reached down under his chair for the pack he brought. He tucked a blanket around Greg and held him closer whispering, “I got you, Babe.”

James looked over and gave Nick’s arm a light smack, “That's a good idea! Wish I would have come as prepared as you.”

“Well,” Nick leaned down once more, rifling through the bag and pulling out another blanket, “good thing I came prepared enough for the both of us.”

He handed the blanket to James who smiled and wrapped it around himself and Oliver, “Thanks, man!”

He nodded to James and then turned back to cuddle with Greg, and they stayed that way, completely content for probably another hour before Nick felt the change in Greg’s breathing against him. It had slowed and his breaths were coming out even against his skin where Greg had fallen asleep with his lips against Nick’s neck. He smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair and all he did was shift, completely dead to the world. 

Nick looked over to James and Oliver, also sleeping with their heads together across the chairs and tapped James, “Y'all ready to go? Greg’s out and I don't think he's waking up.”

James squinted his eyes as he looked around, save for Julie and her husband, they were the only people left out at the pits. He wiped at his face then nodded, “Yeah, let’s not sleep out here.”

He turned and gently shook Oliver awake, and they gathered up Nick’s blankets together and shoved them back in the pack. Nick swung it over his shoulder and stood with Greg in his arms. 

“You're gunna carry him all the way back?'' Oliver asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Nick looked fondly down at the sleeping Greg in his arms, “he looks so cute, I don't wanna wake him. Come on, let's head back.”

They said a quick goodnight to the couple left at the fire and slowly headed back to their cabins. It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of James and Oliver's cabin. 

“So,'' James began, practically holding Oliver up against his side now, “what do you say we sleep in a bit tomorrow? We can hit up some activities after lunch, save our energy for the passion party in the evening. And I don't think I'm gonna be able to get this one out of bed any time before noon tomorrow anyways.”

“I don't think Greg will be up either,” he chuckled, “but yeah, give me a call when y’all are awake and we'll figure it out from there.”

“Great, I'll call you tomorrow then.” They whispered good night so they wouldn't wake the still sleeping Greg in Nick's arms, and Nick watched until they were inside before heading to their own cabin.

He managed to get the door open and carried Greg inside without waking him up and placed him gently on the bed. He took Greg’s shoes off, and stripped down his clothes until he was just in his boxers, then did the same for himself. Then he got in the bed beside him and pulled the covers over them. Greg’s hand wandered across the bed, searching out the space as he mumbled, “Nicky…” 

“Shh,” he hushed him, pulling him up against his chest, “go back to sleep Baby, I love you.”

“I love you too, Nicky.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
